


红楼女儿多奇志

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 不为了大观园里木石姻缘还尽泪，而是为凌烟阁上丹青先绘美人图。唯愿朝堂上振衣袂，报国济民，大展鸿图，一样扫眉才。而非后院里羡鸳鸯，相夫教子，绣楼终老，倚笼坐到明。
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900





	1. 塞翁失马

建熙二十四年

林栖梧前世跟损友秦济楚一起去玩深海浮潜，过往高速行驶的船只没有及时发现二人，相撞后发生了严重事故，当场死亡。

所以睁开眼正对舱外静海深流，两眼一黑差点没ptsd。穿越成姑苏林家这个六岁的，叫做韫玉的小娘子。母亲早逝，别父进京，从扬州启程去外祖李家的船上，多愁善感的小姑娘高烧不退，一命呜呼，才让林栖梧这个现代灵魂取而代之。

这姑娘的身家背景，颇有些红楼原型的意味，侯门深府步步惊心，已是不可避免的前路，身边的老嬷嬷和小丫头雪雁没能提供太多信息。倒是从随身的书本里，翻到一本记载本朝历史上风云人物的《华国本纪》，看出了一些不幸中万幸的消息。

这个朝代的历史在五胡乱华后拐了个弯，华国建国至今四百零七年，钦圣太祖华姒白手起家，雄才大略，开创了女主当国的传统，但因为继任者是儿子，陆续又有了几代男帝，后来帝姬华蕴芝发动宫变，杀了自家皇兄夺得帝位，并且传位给了嫡女华盛欢，华国在她治下，诚如其名”盛世清欢”，母女二人，皆是中兴之主。

即使接连这两位女帝有了卓越的政绩。但女子即位仍然是难度更大的，凡是男帝，在有儿子的情况下，就不太考虑把女儿当成继承人培养。所以此后也只得一代女帝华知楹，是守成之主，因为接连三胎都没生下女儿，只能传位给儿子后辞世。

算上当朝建熙帝在内，华国传十七代，也只有四个女帝，明面上是男女均可同朝为官，但如今政事堂中皆须眉，六官之长无红颜，朝中三阶以上的高级女性官员，也只有两人：

一是随太祖开国，由女子当家立户的苏家之后，苏家先祖苏雪庭，和开国太祖华姒金兰结契，家族里从没放弃对女性后代的培养，作为女官才能在男帝当朝多年仍有一席之地，位居高阶。如今的家主苏霁，是戍守边关的大都督。这一位完全是刀山火海里拼杀出来，指挥的每场战役几乎都是经典……可悲的是女性武官居然只有做到这个份上，才叫男性官员当面对她一路升迁发不出反对的声音，背后还难免要嘀咕几句”牝鸡司晨”的酸话。

二是容成公主华怡，当今皇帝的同胞妹妹，自然也没有深锁闺阁，而是和大多数世家贵子一样十一二岁见习，升阶考后释褐七阶秋官司刺，二转御史台侍御史，三转御史中丞，巡视江南破获贪腐案后，留在封邑做了观察处置使，治所正是林家的家乡苏州。今年江南东道一境女官升迁兴旺，这位天家贵女功不可没。

虽然对于女性官员来说，要想出人头地的困难仍然是更多的，但要感谢无数奋斗的前辈先驱，一次次证明了同为华夏儿女，不论性别，只要有才能，就都能报效祖国这一事实。所以庆幸的是，这并不是一个彻底将姑娘们深锁绣楼，大门不出二门不迈的时代。

即使路走的难一点，但她不用把命运寄托在一个男人身上，也可以靠自己挣出一片天。

既然即将进入李府这样的平台，就珍惜在名门生活，衣食无忧的优点，养好身体，准备科举，改变自己的命运。

林栖梧在进京的路上，几个月来就翻书解闷，发现原主小姑娘的记忆是间歇触发的，她去重新看书，如果是以前看过的，就会有温故知新的感觉，不过是个六岁的姑娘，正经只上了一年学，四书不说倒背如流，居然也都学的七七八八了，不得不叫人佩服她的才思。

原主韫玉姑娘的母亲出身赵郡李氏，名唤李宓，不知为何没在五姓七宗里联姻，却嫁给了建熙十六年的探花林海，不过从来往书信里，能看到原主的叔父林渊也在二十二年蟾宫折桂，林家可以说是真正的满门仕宦，这般清流门第，也算配得上五姓女。

林栖梧发现了不少科考童子试的书籍，试帖诗赋、策问文集之类的，看来林海和李宓，的确也是不甘心让女儿绣楼终老，下意识有这方面培养的打算，只是奈何李宓匆匆去世，对女儿入仕的培养还没有提上日程，就有心无力只能夭折。

她在现代的林家，也是台岛大族，从小念书读的是繁体字，祖父是一代国学大师，家里从商从政在文在武的都不少。她虽然最后成了摄影师，但这些人文底蕴，是继承自原生家庭的。譬若悬腕临帖也是基本功了，借口生了一场病，字迹不如以往也是有的，加上小丫头雪雁和老嬷嬷，并不很通文墨，那个师父李复李朗先听说她病了也没来看过一次，等去了李府更加不用担心露出破绽。

李复大概是拿了林海的举荐书信，觉得靠着李府勋功借光再谋职官也是寻常，所以不把她这么个病歪歪的小娘子放在眼里，在另一艘船上小日子过得很有情趣，有时候还会请江南沿岸的游妓上船，乐舞整夜的响。

林栖梧发现这小姑娘是母亲离世，自己戕作了身体，如今的身体归了她，她肯定要好好调养的，所以叫奶娘把带进京的行李单拿过来看，她记得原著里林海是”姑苏盐课”这样的说法，纵然只是个七品，但也应该有些身家才对。

一看之下，却是稍微有点失望。果然后人臆断不可取，林家不是钟鼎而是书香门第，随身穿戴到都清贵，比起金银富贵，更多的反而是书画墨宝，不是好卖去当铺换钱的东西。民间买卖钱帛兼行，林家风雅，通宝那样的黄白之物是小丫头收着，用来打点茶水赏人。

原主身边只留些绢帛，林栖梧翻看《食货志》中“绢一匹为钱一千”，按照这个兑换比例来算了算财务状况，也不过是李府张宴吃几顿饭的花销，放在普通的百姓家里，倒是能吃上七八年。

她再翻检妆奁，好歹找到一张京中柜坊的凭贴，并几个铺面、庄子的地契，看起来是李宓的陪嫁。林海大约是存着备无患的考量，将这些交给了女儿。然而原主果然是不食人间烟火的侯门小姐，就这么心大的随意放在首饰盒里。却不知寄人篱下，金钱乃立身之本，吃穿若假他人手，岂能不受欺凌？林栖梧叹口气，将这些东西贴身收好。

财政问题暂时不用发愁了，但身体才是革命的本钱，原主吃了无数“调理虚损劳疾之圣药”，还是年纪轻轻魂归离恨天，主要是心结所致，说白了就是自己想不开，天天怄气流眼泪，睡眠不规律晚上要翻来覆去辗转难眠的思考自己寄人篱下的苦楚。怎么能养的好身体？而林栖梧就是该吃吃，该喝喝，睡好觉就在船上跳跳健美操，做瑜伽。

这年头对男女没有那样的大防，虽然名门大家还是美其名曰，姑娘们应该大门不出二门不迈。船靠岸的时候，林栖梧就下船去岸上走街串巷的玩，林家也有随行的护卫，李家又有卢老太君派来接的人，完全不需要担心人身安全。

倒是奶娘王嬷嬷拦了一下，说：“我的姑娘，市井腌脏，清贵书香门第的小姐，怎么好去的？”见她坚持，又说：“好歹带了帏帽出去，遮一遮脸容，别叫贩夫走卒看了去。”

林栖梧指着外头，骑着高头大马穿街而过，官服打扮的娘子问：“那些不是县衙的官员吗？女子既然可以为官，我往外头走走又有什么干系。”

“那些女官，多是寒门出身的苦命人，无依无靠的，只好出来抛头露面自个儿支撑门户，跟男人们为伍。我的姑娘，您是朱门绣户的小娘子，上头有盐课大人依靠。虽然夫人仙逝，但娘家也是荣宁世勋，自然能给姑娘找个好人家，将来出了阁，也有夫家可以依靠，姑爷照拂疼惜，养的姑娘跟明珠花骨朵儿似的，哪里用去外头风里雨里的打拼呢？”王嬷嬷道。

林栖梧知道，老人家的思想根深蒂固难以改变，跟她讲“靠山山会倒，靠人人会跑，只有自己最可靠”是听不进去的，所以多说无益：“奶娘歇着吧。”她这样回了一声，也不用雪雁来忙，自己利索的系上大毛斗篷，一掀船帘出去了。

这一路到京城，林栖梧浏览江南胜景，吃过各色地方小吃，还跑去了李复船上，正好看到乐妓在演出。

当然了，李复看到她来，那是颇为惊讶，连连说这不是合乎名家女子身份之事。

林栖梧扬眉：“那先生怎么能看歌舞？”

“先生是男子啊。”

“先生昔日在朝为官，同僚女官从不观看宴席歌舞吗？”

“这是两码事。”李复被她噎住了：“纵然女官要看歌舞，那也是看男伎了。”

“美好的歌舞，难道还要分性别才能鉴赏吗？再说了，谁规定女官们就不能倾慕小娘子，一定要喜欢那些郎君呢？”

乐妓见到这样水灵灵的小娘子进来，却愈发欢喜，这沿河的乐妓并不是现代那种站街卖身的妓女，她们多是卖艺，讲究诗酒唱酬，不少都人物风雅，颇有文采，纵然附赠皮肉交易，那也是你情我愿的欢好。

林栖梧喜欢她们琴曲宫商，更喜欢她们眼波盈盈，身姿曼妙，聊起天来也很愉快，完全打发了旅途的无聊。只可惜她如今在孝期，总要注意点影响，本朝礼法没那么严苛，不是真的得孝期三年禁歌舞乐声，只是听的次数多了不太好。

所以她请了个最喜欢的，叫绿珠的姐姐去自己船上玩。

绿珠年近三十，在古代看来不再是花信妙龄，但是林栖梧出身现代社会，自然懂得不被无聊的年龄偏见左右到只懂得欣赏二八芳龄少女的脸。

林栖梧喜欢绿珠的阅历和见识，如今卖艺酬资往京城去投亲，也曾是曲水流觞宴上的席纠，来往于多少豪奢门第士人官吏之间，比起来唱歌跳舞，绿珠给林栖梧讲了许多故事，完整的科普了许多林栖梧想知道的事情。

绿珠听说林栖梧想要考科举入仕的时候，却流露出跟王嬷嬷不同的看法来：“大部分豪奢门第的小姐，有娘子这样的出身，自然不必科举应试谋生，即便科举，也多是镀一层金，把自己包装的更漂亮些好嫁人，但娘子若真是想走仕途，出身高门总比寒门要好，娘子是清贵书香之后，若是将来真有才学，又有家族助益，仕途会比寒门女子走的顺遂许多，也能免去许多忧患。”

绿珠说：“如今女子为官终究不易，身居高位者更少，衣紫带玉的女官，满朝如今也不过两人而已。”

“我在书里看到，距离上一代女帝，已有近四十年。”

“不错，若是女帝临朝，对于女官来说，便是生而逢时的大好机遇了，至少能比较平等的参与竞争。”绿珠说：“只是当朝太子，如今十又四岁，先孝仪皇后所出。太子身份尊贵，陛下宠爱，地位稳固。”未尽之意就是，下一朝大概还会是一位男帝。

“可有其他帝姬吗？”

“太子行二，三帝姬比太子小一岁，妃位所出，只是已经许了番邦结亲。其他的帝姬，据说年纪和姑娘都相仿，来日方长未可知呢。”


	2. 孤女投奔

绿珠一路上还陪着她练习格律玩，因为她曾经参与过大量的曲水流觞诗会，林栖梧一个小姑娘，自然是她的手下败将。但绿珠赞叹道：“姑娘不过六岁，就有这样的天资，将来大有可期。”

她要寻亲的地方不到京城中心码头，她在京郊下了船，临走前给了林栖梧一本韵书，据说是某位来花楼听曲的进士所编：“试帖诗不过是排律罢了，姑娘应付绰绰有余，这本书给姑娘做个念想吧。”

告辞离去的时候，绿珠说：“遥祝姑娘早日采芹泮水、食饩上庠。”

林栖梧这些日子和绿珠倾谈，又不时趁着补给休整的日子下船去，扬州、泗州、汴州、洛阳……大街小巷的转悠，吃吃喝喝，王嬷嬷说了好几次：“姑娘身体康健后，倒是变了个性子。”

旁敲侧击的，她只装聋作哑，想着不必枉费唇舌，将来打发安置了这位奶娘，替原主人尽一份养育孝道就是。这又不是一个会拿法律限制女子“抛头露面”的社会，说穿了不过是些根深蒂固的庸人观念罢了。奶娘的几句话，虽然观念狭隘，却是一片好心，她并不很介意。

林栖梧是活得非常自我的性格，她在现代就是，兴致来了，会打飞的去国外广场喂鸽子，拍完日落和美人，高街扫货，外国夜店里过一个周末，放松心情后再回国的大小姐。

行舟月余终至长安，漕河码头弃舟登岸，看到荣府打发来接的轿子和拉行李的车辆伺候着，林栖梧没有那样步步留心，时时在意的忐忑自卑，几个三等仆妇罢了，让雪雁抓点钱放赏，自己施施然上了轿。

从西边的金光门进了长安城，途径长安西市，在轿子里瞧到街市繁华，人烟阜盛，有意思的酒楼、集市、书库，也都问过轿子边跟着走的仆妇，一一记下好将来去玩。

都说长安是东贵西富，越靠近皇城大明宫的自然越显赫，何况李府位于大宁坊，荣公和宁公的两座宅邸，就独占半坊，不愧为五姓七家豪奢门第。北边是长乐坊大安国寺，西边是内侍常居的翊善、来庭二坊，东边是十六王宅邸和兴宁坊错落的公主府，南边是毗邻兴庆宫的安兴、胜业二坊。

轿子先从坊南门进了宁荣街，街北蹲着两个大石狮子，三间兽头大门，正门上有匾书“敕造宁国府”五个字。林栖梧早弄清楚了李家的谱系，便知这是外祖之长房，宁公李世演那一支。又往西不远，也是三间大门，方是“敕造荣国府”。

却不进正门，只由西角门进，林栖梧知道这其中意味，女流之辈，羸弱孤女，无官职功名在身，自然不可能给她开正门的。若是原主林韫玉，恐怕是一番心内苦楚纠结。但林栖梧只是微微一笑，将来要科举登第，以金榜贵客而不是投奔孤女的身份来进李府时，自然有正门大开，轰轰烈烈的欢迎。尊贵和体面，都要自己去挣，自己挣来的，才是真本事。

只不过又转而想，李府数百年基业，兴亡不过须臾之间，落得白茫茫大地真干净，究竟也没什么好计较的。

轿子抬了一箭之地，途径二舅舅的外书房，和其子念书的绮霞斋，转弯便歇了下来，另外换了四个小厮，林栖梧瞧着都是十七八岁的模样，各个眉目秀洁，婆子们在轿后跟随，至垂花门前落下，小厮们肃然退出，众婆子上前打起轿帘，扶林栖梧进垂花门。两边超手游廊满挂鸟雀，有穿红着绿的小丫头在喂食。

林栖梧人至穿堂，转过一个紫檀架子大理石屏风，小小三间厅后便是卢老太君正院，台阶上坐着的小丫头争相打起帘子，一面往里头通传：“林姑娘来了！”

林栖梧方进房，只见两个人扶着一位鬓发如银的老太太迎上来。林栖梧知这便是外祖母了，正欲下拜，早被卢老太君一把抱住，搂入怀中，“心肝儿肉”叫着大哭起来。

林栖梧在卢老太君怀里，余光扫过周边争相垂泪之人，别说服丧了，一个个穿红戴绿的，臂上连个黑纱也没佩，却作出这许多哀痛腔调来，不过是跟风在卢老太君面前请好罢了。

只有这把自己紧紧抱着，泪流满面的老人，是真心的为女儿李宓故去而悲伤，所以见到林栖梧，即使是端庄自矜早已刻入骨髓的五姓女，都情难自禁如斯。林栖梧遂温言劝解道：“外祖母可莫要悲伤了，仔细哭坏了身子。”

卢老太君携了她的手感叹：“我这些女孩儿，所疼的独有你母亲。今一旦先我而亡，不得见面，怎不伤心！”

“玉儿已来了，自此替母亲尽孝于外祖母膝前，母亲在天有灵，若得见我与外祖母团聚，必然安慰。”

如此渐渐劝住了，卢老太君归位安坐，她身后一个穿着半新的藕色绫袄，观之温柔可靠的女孩，把一个圆形刺绣莲花的跪拜垫放下，林栖梧跪下，认认真真给卢老太君磕了头。

卢老太君方一一指与林栖梧道：“这是你大舅母。这是二舅母。这是你先颖大哥的媳妇颖大嫂子。”林栖梧一一拜见。卢老太君又叫：“请姑娘们。今日远客来了，可以不必上学去。”

众人答应了一声，便去了两个。不一时，只见三个奶妈并五六个丫鬟，拥着三位钗环裙袄皆是一样的妆束的姑娘来了。

寡嫂郑绾道：“我来替你们介绍。”

“多谢嫂子，我是建熙十九年，二月十二的生日。”林栖梧谢道。

“如此正好分明长幼，这是你觉夏姐姐，这是秋颐妹妹，凌冬妹妹……”

李觉夏温柔沉默，显见是内敛的性子，李凌冬身量未足，形容尚小，李秋颐却是不认生：“我与姐姐是同岁，只略小上一个月。”姑娘们互相厮认，归坐位后丫鬟送上茶来。

众人见林韫玉年纪虽小，看还穿着丧期清淡的衣裳，其举止言谈却不俗，也并不显得单柔，这也多亏了林栖梧在路上的调理，加上她本身性情开朗，和原主的伤春悲秋是南辕北辙，这芯子换了灵魂，看起来的精神面貌自然不同。卢老太君喜欢言辞爽利的姑娘，看着韫玉这般，倒更有李宓未出阁时候的模样：“原本你父亲来信，说你有些不足之症，我因而心中颇为不安，好在如今见了面，瞧着气色倒尚好，不过略纤瘦些，日后常思饮食，多加保养，年岁渐长自然无虞。”

一语未完，只听后院中有笑语声，说：“我来迟了，没得迎接远客！”林栖梧思忖：“原主的记忆里，也曾听她母亲说过，大舅李宥之子李颂，娶的就是二舅王氏的内侄女，学名叫做王棣君，如今在李府主中馈。”

只见一群媳妇丫鬟拥着一个丽人从后房进来。这个人打扮与姑娘们不同，她头梳高髻，上插牡丹花一朵，髻前玉簪步摇几串珠饰，石青黛画倒八字眉，眉间金箔花钿，嘴角两侧以靥相点，身着百蝶穿花大袖衫，外披五彩刻丝锦绣罗帔，下着翡翠撒花长裙，裙摆下露出两只莲花形的如意履，当真彩绣辉煌，恍若神妃仙子。

林栖梧暗赞“粉面含春威不露，丹唇未启笑先闻。”遂行礼以“嫂”呼之，王棣君奇了：“你如何认得我？”

“虽未识面，却知五姓女仪范，不没太原王氏英风。”

王棣君因携着林栖梧的手，上下细细打量一回，便仍送至卢老太君身边坐下，因笑道：“天下真有这样灵秀人物，我今日才算看见了！况且这通身的气派，竟不像老祖宗的外孙女儿，竟是嫡亲的孙女儿似的，怨不得老祖宗天天嘴里心里放不下。”话锋一转：“只可怜我这妹妹这么命苦，怎么姑妈偏就去世了呢！”说着便用帕拭泪。

卢老太君笑道：“我才好了，你又来招我。你妹妹远路才来，也才劝住了，快别再提了。”王棣君听了，忙转悲为喜道：“正是呢！我一见了妹妹，一心都在他身上，又是喜欢，又是伤心，竟忘了老祖宗了，该打，该打！”又忙拉着林栖梧的手问道：“妹妹几岁了？可也上过学?在这里别想家，要什么吃的、什么玩的，只管告诉我。丫头老婆们不好，也只管告诉我。”

林栖梧暗笑她这左右逢源，见人说人话的本事，自然也知道她不过做做场面热络，犯不上较真回答：“曾听母亲说过，颂表哥纳新妇，入府主中馈，持家有道，上下称服。今日一见，方知所言不虚，日后难免烦劳嫂子，韫玉这里先谢过。”

一面王棣君又问人：“林姑娘的东西可搬进来了？带了几个人来？你们赶早打扫两间屋子，叫他们歇歇儿去。”说话时已摆了果茶上来，王棣君亲自布让。

林栖梧借机说：“父亲只让我只带王嬷嬷和一个小丫头雪雁，为的是我年龄尚小，路途遥远，不愿张扬奢靡，免惹人觊觎之理，父亲特意再三嘱咐，亲兄弟须得明算帐，一应日费供给一概免却，方是处常之法。”


	3. 萱瑞堂前

卢老太君明其意：“我虽知道这个理，到底你带的人太少了，只怕你万事皆不遂心，我身边鹦哥这丫头倒还伶俐，便给了你，你使唤着瞧瞧若还堪用，便由她同雪雁一起，贴身掌管你钗钏盥沐。至于其他的，亦如其他三个姐妹一般，另有四个教引嬷嬷，并四五个洒扫房屋来往使役的小丫头。”

又对王棣君道：“至于银钱之事，玉儿尚小，她父亲来信托付与我，这日常开销的银钱自然也在我这，往后玉儿这一份，自然从我这里出。”

“日用便罢了，来年开春，我往学院念书的六礼束脩，没有还让外祖母破费的道理。”

卢老太君眼前一亮：“玉儿可是有志庙堂？”

“父亲从前请李复先生教我读书，可如今他来京中，自有大舅舅周旋入朝，只是我如今没了先生，想着只能往长安寻一书院，方不至于来京荒废学业，再者在书院里结识同窗，也可为一臂膀。”

“你既有此志，外祖母必定玉成，长安若说书院，自然首推咸宜，咱们家的孩子，若要念书，便需往最好的地界去。这件事包在外祖母身上，如今天冷，你且安心过年，也好准备下入门试，来年春暖了，便考入门试去。”

又听王夫人问王棣君：“月钱放完了没有？”

王棣君道：“放完了。刚才带了人到后楼上找缎子，找了半日也没见昨儿太太说的那个，想必太太记错了。”

“有没有，什么要紧。”因又说道：“该随手拿出两个来给你这妹妹裁衣裳啊，等晚上想着再叫人去拿罢。”

“我倒先料着了，知道妹妹这两日必到，我已经预备下了，等太太回去过了目，好送来。”王夫人一笑，点头不语。

林栖梧看了她们这番作态，心道：“她好歹是一方盐政之女，不过为母亲服丧穿的简单些，难道还真没带体面衣裳来不成？在外祖母面前，势必要显出关切之意来，惺惺作态，未免可笑。”

她可不是任人拿着做脸的性子，当即便道：“这些不过小事，很不必这般响动，倒以为我是那不知轻重的人物，才一来便闹的人仰马翻了。”

“妹妹说的哪里话，妹妹既来了这里，很不必见外，和我们小姐是一般娇客，饮食起居，一针一线，我自当留神费心才是。”王棣君忙回道。

“我晓得舅妈嫂嫂们待我的用心，我将来要外出去学院里交际，代表的是林家的脸面，钗环用具自不能少，也免得叫外人看轻去，自然是一应从扬州带了来。只是母亲方过世，我必要服丧三年，虽不能斩衰守孝，可衣料上头，总要略素雅些，好尽我一番心意，这些东西乃是丧期所用，岂有带累这边府上的道理？好在来之前父亲都有为我准备。”

卢老太君听了不免凄然：“你母亲新丧，府上却这般花团锦簇的，倒叫我心里过意不去。”便吩咐道：“即日起，人皆素服，臂缠黑纱，为姑太太戴孝百日。”一面宽慰道：“好孩子，是外祖母糊涂了，你别吃心。”

“外祖母说什么呢，这偌大府邸，外头看来总得赫赫扬扬才是，玉儿都懂得。”

“都是我们的过失，多亏妹妹体谅。”王棣君等人忙致歉，如此推让一番，彼此吃茶。

当下茶果已撤，卢老太君命两个老嬷嬷带林栖梧去见两个舅舅去。维时李宥之妻荆氏忙起身笑回道：“我带了外甥女儿过去，到底便宜些。”

卢老太君笑道：“正是呢。你也去罢，不必过来了。”那荆夫人答应了，遂带着林栖梧和王夫人作辞，大家送至穿堂。垂花门前早有众小厮拉过一辆翠幄清油车来，荆夫人携了林栖梧坐上，众老婆们放下车帘，方命小厮们抬起。拉至宽处，驾上驯骡，出了西角门往东，过荣府正门，

入一黑油漆大门内，至仪门前方下了车。荆夫人挽着林栖梧的手进入院中，林栖梧度其处必是荣府中之花园隔断过来的，方才坐车出来，林栖梧也看过，李宥的院子约莫在萱瑞堂前西侧，马棚、外书房和院子就竖排连在一起，中间隔着荣国府正院大厅，并列的是给李颜念书的外书房绮霞斋、李颜的四个奶妈家，和李寅的外书房。

这种地方哪里能是正经主子住的？想象李府这作派还真是不加遮掩，让李宥住在这样的地方，偏宠幼子却轻视袭爵的长子，是一点避讳也没的，就不怕传出去叫人笑话？

进入三层仪门，果见正房、厢房、游廊，悉皆小巧别致，不似那边的轩峻壮丽，倒是院中随处之树木山石皆好。及进入正室，早有许多艳妆丽服之姬妾丫鬟迎着。荆夫人让林栖梧坐了，一面令人到外书房中请李宥。

一时就有婆子回来说：“老爷说‘连日身上不好，见了姑娘彼此伤心，暂且不忍相见。劝姑娘不必伤怀想家，跟着老太太和舅母，是和家里一样的。姐妹们虽拙，大家一处作伴，也可以解些烦闷。或有委屈之处，只管说，别外道了才是。”

林栖梧早料到这点，这大舅舅万事不经心去，不知搂着哪一个姬妾快活呢？站起身来，一一答应了。再坐一刻便告辞，邢夫人苦留吃过饭去。林栖梧笑回道：“舅母爱惜赐饭，原不应辞，只是还要过去拜见二舅舅，恐去迟了不恭，异日再领，望舅母容谅。”

荆夫人道：“这也罢了。”遂命两个嬷嬷用方才坐来的车送过去。于是栖梧告辞。荆夫人送至仪门前，又嘱咐了众人几句，眼看着车去了方回来，想来她觉得林栖梧言辞得当，便也顺水推舟为林栖梧做足体面。

一时林栖梧进入荣府，下了车，只见一条大甬路直接出大门来。众嬷嬷引着便往东转弯，走过一座东西穿堂、向南大厅之后，仪门内大院落，上面五间大正房，两边厢房鹿顶，耳门钻山，四通八达，轩昂壮丽，比各处不同。林栖梧心忖，这方是正室。进入堂屋，抬头迎面先见一个赤金九龙青地大匾，匾上写着斗大三个字，是“萱瑞堂”，后有一行小字：“仁平十九年十月初七书赐荣国公李源”，又有“万几宸翰”之宝。

当今圣上年号建熙，而牌匾所述的仁平年间，指的是圣人的祖母，仁平女帝那一朝，皇帝御笔亲赐，无疑昭示着李家曾经有多简在帝心。

这位仁平女帝，在林韫玉读的《华国本纪》里也有记载，名唤华知楹，是华国第四位女帝。比不上太祖钦圣女帝华姒的功在千秋，也不是永光女帝华蕴芝，明照女帝华盛欢这等兴除利弊的中兴之主，但她作为一个宵衣旰食、兢业守成之君，在位期间广施仁政，百姓忻乐太平，当得起年号的“仁平”二字。

大紫檀雕螭案上设着三尺多高青绿古铜鼎，悬着待漏随朝墨龙大画，一边是錾金彝，一边是玻璃盆。地下两溜十六张楠木圈椅。又有一副对联，乃是乌木联牌镶着錾金字迹，道是：

蹟长留所继武 顾有善度承钦

下面一行小字：“世教弟勋袭西川王华恂拜手书。”

当今圣上的二皇兄西川王华恂，为荣国府题写对联，自谦”世交之弟”，虽是客套话，但也表明荣国府是上通天子，交接王侯的公族巨胄。

王夫人时常居坐宴息也不在这正室中，只在东边的三间耳房内。于是嬷嬷们引林栖梧进东房门来。临窗大炕上铺着猩红洋毯，正面设着大红金钱蟒引枕，秋香色金钱蟒大条褥，两边设一对梅花式洋漆小几，左边几上摆着文王鼎，鼎旁匙箸香盒，右边几上摆着汝窑美人觚，里面插着时鲜花草。

地下面西一溜四张大椅，都搭着银红撒花椅搭，底下四副脚踏。两边又有一对高几，几上茗碗瓶花俱备。其馀陈设，不必细说。老嬷嬷让林栖梧上炕坐。炕沿上却也有两个锦褥对设。林栖梧度其位次，便不上炕，只就东边椅上坐了。

本房的丫鬟忙捧上茶来。林栖梧茶未吃了，只见一个穿红绫袄青绸掐牙背心的一个丫鬟走来笑道：“太太说：“请林姑娘到那边坐罢”。

林栖梧心中冷笑：“好大的排场？这是给我脸子瞧呢？”面上却不显。老嬷嬷于是又引林栖梧出来，到了东南三间小正房内。

正面炕上横设一张炕桌，上面堆着书籍茶具，靠东壁面西设着半旧的青缎靠背引枕。王夫人却坐在西边下首，亦是半旧青缎靠背坐褥，见林栖梧来了，便往东让。林栖梧心中料定这是李寅之位，因见挨炕一溜三张椅子上也搭着半旧的弹花椅袱，林栖梧便向椅上坐了。王夫人再三让他上炕，他方挨王夫人坐下，面上繁琐礼节做的十足，一点错漏挑不出来，绝不会叫人轻慢她的家教。

王夫人因说：“你舅舅今日斋戒去了，再见罢。只是有句话嘱咐你：你三个姐妹倒都极好，以后一处念书认字，学针线，或偶一玩笑，却都有个尽让的。我就只一件不放心：我有一个孽根祸胎，是家里的‘混世魔王’，今日因往庙里还愿去，尚未回来，晚上你看见就知道了。你以后总不用理会他，你这些姐姐妹妹都不敢沾惹他的。”


	4. 取士之科

林栖梧知道，这必然是母亲说过，那个衔玉而生，最喜在内帏厮混的表兄李颜，顽劣异常，不喜读书，外祖母又溺爱，因而无人敢管。她语露锋芒：“舅母所说，可是衔玉而生的那位表兄？在家时记得母亲常说，这位哥哥比我大一岁，单名一个颜字，性虽憨顽，说待姊妹们却是极好的。况我来了，自然和姊妹们一处，弟兄们是另院别房，岂有沾惹之理？”

王夫人笑道：“你不知道原故：他和别人不同，自幼因老太太疼爱，原系和姐妹们一处娇养惯了的。若姐妹们不理他，他倒还安静些；若一日姐妹们和他多说了一句话，他心上一喜，便生出许多事来。所以嘱咐你别理会他。他嘴里一时甜言蜜语，一时有天没日，疯疯傻傻，只休信他。”

林栖梧懒得跟她打机锋，索性直言不讳：“二舅母方才也听我和外祖母说过，开了春我要往书院念书，长安咸宜书院是合宿，我只是休沐日回来，除了用心功课，还要侍奉外祖母，哪有多少时日能在内宅厮混，若为着我和表哥亲近，竟很不必担忧，父亲从小将我往仕途经济上培养，求的是蟾宫折桂衣紫带玉，并非寻常女儿鸳鸯并蒂绣楼终老。”这话就差没说你把你那不中用绣花枕头的儿子当宝贝，我可真看不上这腹内草莽人物。

王夫人一时讷讷，想辩驳两句，也挑不出她的错漏来，兼之有所顾忌，到底不发一言，忽见一个丫鬟来说：“老太太那里传晚饭了。”王夫人忙携了林栖梧出后房门，由后廊往西。出了角门，是一条南北甬路，南边是倒座三间小小抱厦厅，北边立着一个粉油大影壁，后有一个半大门，小小一所房屋。王夫人笑指向林栖梧道：“这是你棣君姐姐的屋子。回来你好往这里找他去，少什么东西只管和他说就是了。”

这院门上也有几个才总角的小厮，都垂手侍立。王夫人遂携林栖梧穿过一个东西穿堂，便是卢老太君的后院了。于是进入后房门，已有许多人在此伺候，见王夫人来，方安设桌椅。李颖之妻郑绾捧杯，王棣君安箸，王夫人进羹。卢老太君正面榻上独坐，两旁四张空椅。王棣君忙拉林栖梧在左边第一张椅子上坐下。

见林栖梧推让，卢老太君笑道：“你这孩子素习教养极好，在外头原该这样，我这里倒很不必如此，舅母和嫂子们是不在这里吃饭的。你是客，原该这么坐。”林栖梧方告了坐，就坐了。卢老太君命王夫人也坐了。夏秋冬姊妹三个告了坐方上来，觉夏坐右手第一，秋颐左第二，凌冬右第二。

旁边丫鬟执着拂尘、漱盂、巾帕，郑绾、棣君立于案边布让；外间伺候的媳妇丫鬟虽多，却连一声咳嗽不闻。饭毕，各有丫鬟用小茶盘捧上茶来。

当日林家教女以惜福养身，每饭后必过片时方吃茶，不伤脾胃；今林栖梧见了这里许多规矩，不似家中，也只得随和些，她接了茶。有人捧过漱盂来，林栖梧观夏秋冬三人行事，并不露怯。她漱了口，又盥手毕。然后又见小丫头捧上茶来，这方是吃的茶。

卢老太君便说：“你们去罢，让我们自在说说话儿。”王夫人遂起身，又说了两句闲话儿，方引郑、棣二人去了。

卢老太君因问林栖梧：“既有科考之心，如今念什么书？君子六艺里，你可想好要专攻哪三门呢？”

林栖梧听她这问法，就知道卢老太君的眼界非凡，不是只知道内宅的妇人：“都说君子通明十二艺，我都学着，如今未入府学，想来不急着定方向。”

卢老太君感叹着：“这倒也好”，边听李秋颐问：“这说的六艺十二术，都是指什么？”

“我却不敢跟妹妹卖弄。”

“姐姐有志科举，我是极佩服的，不过说来我们姐妹涨涨见识罢了。”

“我也只知皮毛，妹妹既然有心，不如请外祖母赐教。”

卢老太君道：“旁的女儿成日家说些脂粉钗环的，也腻歪的很，今日难得说起这科举的事，便讲给你们姊妹们听听，若不畏难的将来有心于此道，也是我李家的福气。”

便介绍道：“华制，取士之科，除了常科外，还有升阶试、制科和荫科这三个名目。常科是科举的核心，要说之事繁杂，便先与你们说这另外三样。

升阶试多用于内廷职官外放，也多有七品以下小官再考来谋取高阶位分。

制科需蒙圣人恩旨，意在选非常之才，多是逢了圣人或太后整岁寿宴当年才开，是而并不常见。

荫科则是凭借为官坐宰的上代余荫，取得官阶。不过自华朝中兴以来，荫生不可直接入仕，需入监读书后，参加升阶试，且这荫补名额也有所减略。如今若非袭爵之人嫡出，便不得荫补入仕。

便是咱们这样人家，宁府的爵位，从前在你们良宜叔叔身上，后来页字一辈，是顺哥袭爵，将来便只有他嫡出的蓉郎能得这荫生的荣耀，你凌冬四妹妹纵是嫡出，未在兄长袭爵前用了这荫补名额，将来纵使有志科举，想从荫补入仕，那也是不成了的，更不提其余庶出子女了。”

李秋颐因问：“那咱们荣府里，便只有长房颂哥哥可以袭爵，以荫补入仕，便是颜哥哥，也得从举业起。”

“正是如此，若是从前颖郎那孩子能袭爵，何至于科场奔波劳苦，英年早逝！”卢老太君叹道，对这二房的偏爱还真是不加遮掩了。

卢老太君接着说常科：“除了这不入流的胥吏。不论文武举业，若要谋一个官身，制科难逢，寻常百姓更没有那升阶试的恩荫，便需科举出身。常科，有州、省、殿三级。

州试每年一次，因多在秋日，人便称之秋闱。开国初时，州试考生不受资格限制，也不必经过推荐，每年八月，由各州刺史择定吉日开考。不过如今我华国人丁渐旺，那人口富庶之州，便要先举行县试，再从县试中擢其优者参加州试。

省试由尚书省春官主持，凡三年一次，因多在春日，便称春闱。考生必须通过州试，由各州举荐而来，在长安城国子贡院中参考。被录取者称进士及第，落榜者也可到藩镇节度使处担任幕僚，谋一生计。每届常科来长安参加省试的学子逾万，可中选者不过三四十人而已。世人因而议论这常科省试，当真千军万马过独木桥。

殿试往往在省试后举行，于大明宫宣政殿举办，但凡参加殿试者便有了功名在身，区别只不过是释褐所得官职大小罢了。殿试由圣人与政事堂宰辅们亲阅，择定此届三甲排名。”

“其科之目凡十二艺，礼、吏、户、兵、刑、工为上六学，译、政、史、星、算、医为下六学。上六学但凡科举便要涉猎，我华国尚书省下辖，也正是这六科事务，实为举业根基。下六学则多在省试和殿试中考察，若有一门学得极好，其他却落了第也是不成的。”

“那方才说专攻三门又是什么缘故？”

“单是上六学，要考的东西已经繁琐不堪，若是换到十二艺都能学得顶尖的，只怕国朝里寥寥无几，毕竟多是凡夫俗子，不是神仙。这州试只考察上六学，考生虽都要作答，考官却只择其三科得分最佳者为录。

到了省试，十二门考试时间都不重合，可自选擅长的科目参考。但是不论考几门，考官都只在上、下六学里，各选其中得分最优的三门统算，以六门总分排名。上下六学都至少要去考三门，所以这下六学的功夫也是不能丢的……”这总好过让举子们，十二艺样样精通那样磨人，也算是考察之外，体恤人情。

这说白了就是现代选择分文理科的一个华国版本，林栖梧之前已经有所了解，倒是不难接受。只不过不像现代的文理科，已经首先分好了哪些科目归文科，哪些又是理科。这里给了更多的自主权，你要是非得十二门都去考，还能样样争先，那也算你的本事。

一语未了，只听外面一阵脚步响，丫鬟进来报道：“颜郎君来了。”

林栖梧心想，这大名鼎鼎贾宝玉的原型，且卢老太君溺爱，王夫人自矜如此，必然有一副好皮相？

才七岁总角的小郎君，齐眉勒一条缀着宝珠的金抹额，身穿连珠纹锦缘边圆领袍，足登粉底小朝靴，当得起一句：“面若中秋之月，色如春晓之花”。

可惜林栖梧她心内比较一番，终究觉得，美则美矣，形容尚小，若论风流气韵，和当初内娱那一众争奇斗艳的小鲜肉不过伯仲之间，更远不及秦济楚那等祸国殃民的人间绝色。观他项上金螭缨络，一根五色丝绦，果然系着一块美玉。想来便是那补天用不尽的顽石所化了。

只见这李颜向卢老太君请了安，卢老太君便命：“去见你娘来。”即转身去了。

一回再来时，已换了冠带，以红绢扎于圆髻上，黑亮如漆的发间攒着明珠，身穿银红撒花半旧袄，仍旧带着项圈宝玉，下面半露松绿撒花绫裤，锦边弹墨袜，厚底大红鞋，越发显得面如傅粉，唇若施脂，倒真似观音座下童子一般俊俏。


	5. 世法平等

却说卢老太君见他进来，笑道：“外客没见就脱了衣裳了，还不去见你妹妹呢。”

李颜早已看见了一个袅袅婷婷的女儿，便料定是林姑妈之女，忙来见礼。归了坐细看时，真是与众各别。只见：态浓意远淑且真，肌理细腻骨肉匀。婵娟两鬓秋蝉翼，宛转双蛾远山色。虽然身量袅袅，却不显的羸弱，眉眼顾盼生辉，别有飒爽英姿。

李颜看罢，笑道：“这个妹妹我曾见过的。”

卢老太君笑道：“又胡说了，你何曾见过？”

李颜笑道：“虽没见过，却看着面善，心里倒像是远别重逢的一般。”

林栖梧内心os时卢老太君却笑道：“好，好！这么更相和睦了。”

李颜便走向林栖梧身边坐下，又细细打量一番，因问：“妹妹尊名？”林栖梧便说了名，李颜又道：“可有表字？不然我送妹妹一字？”

林栖梧念一遍“莫生气”：“说来这表字原是服礼后由父母尊长取的，母亲弥留之际舍不得我，索性先为我取过了。”面上不显出恼怒来，见招拆招：“诗经大雅里有句，‘凤皇鸣矣，于彼高冈，梧桐生矣，于彼朝阳’，都说凤皇之性，非梧桐不栖，非竹实不食，母亲望我知贤者待礼乃行，翔而后集，便取了栖梧二字。”

“妹妹有玉没有？”

林栖梧自然不会引火烧身，从容的从袖中掏出一个翠玉桐纹佩递给他看，佩为长方形，以桐叶为边框，底部镂雕成山石，上有灵芝，中部镂雕出桐纹枝蔓，此佩之翠色与梧桐的天然色泽较为接近，构思精妙，佩上部系黄丝绳，上有珊瑚结珠，两端各有米珠一组：“冒昧问表哥一句，我有玉如何，没有又如何？”

“家里姐姐妹妹都没有，单我有，我说没趣儿，如今来了妹妹这么个神仙似的人物，若是也没有玉，可知这不是个好东西？”

“常言道，世法平等。这玉石与金银铜贝、玛瑙珊瑚、琉璃玳瑁……并没有高下之分，表哥是因为衔玉而生，玉石才于你格外珍贵些，是因护身之灵的缘故，并不在玉本身。我名字里既已有一个玉字，原不必再添其他的玉了，此乃母亲所赐，翠玉象征君子之德，且正合我的表字，故而留在身边做个念想。”其实这玉佩就是她在船上翻出来的，以上说辞不过是阻断李颜继续这个话题的借口罢了。

李颜又问：“听妹妹的言谈，诗词倒是很通，读过什么书呢？”

林栖梧知道李颜最怕那大部头，有意惹得他不喜，免得日后多生爱慕徒增烦恼，便不藏拙：“《上谕广训》是自然要背的，此外刚学完《国朝六典》，如今正在背《华律疏议》。”

李颜似乎有点不敢置信：“妹妹这样一个冰清玉洁的小娘子，学那些蠹禄的东西做什么。这什么《上谕广训》有什么好背的？”其实他也就听过《上谕广训》这种人尽皆知的，其余两部书听都没听过，不过就《上谕广训》，各坊里正每月朔望之日，宣讲诵读，李颜再不想听，也难免入耳，更不难料想林栖梧说的其他两部是什么书。

林栖梧也不和他计较：“太祖曾言，凡童子应试，初入学者，并令默写《广训》无遗，乃为合格。”

李颜听闻她的回答，脸色肉眼可见的变青：“妹妹读这许多，难道要去考科举当官不成？”

“姑苏林氏虽系世禄之家，却是书香之族，我父于建熙十六年探花及第，圣人钦点外放维扬盐政，堂叔亦于三年前蟾宫折桂，释褐兰台校书郎。林家自祖父之后便无爵位可袭，兼支庶不盛，人丁有限，父亲乃林氏族长，膝下唯我一女而已。若我不从科举出身，将来如何鼎力门户，支撑家业？再者，春风得意马蹄疾，一日看尽长安花，这样的心愿世人多有。”

李颜听她如此说，再不生亲近之意。心道：“这个妹妹姿容清丽，只不想却庸俗至此，满口的仕途经济学问，实在令人头疼。”小孩子还不懂掩饰好恶，看着李颜生硬转开话题，坐远了去和别的姊妹聊天，林栖梧微微一笑，此计可行。

李颜就是个被家族荫封宠坏的官三代，对他来说，厌恶科举入仕，成了不同俗流，殊于众人的得意之处。自以为这样的反叛很酷，其实是身在福中不知福。因为他不需要通过考学改变命运，也自然锦衣玉食，吃穿不愁，因为是荣国府嫡孙，所以有的是任性的资本。他根本不用像无数寒门士子一样，削尖脑门鲤鱼过龙门，要靠着科举改变家族命运，更不用像林栖梧似的，只有通过科举，才能拥有彻底掌握自己人生的权利。

李颜并没有错，但林栖梧不喜欢这样的价值观。成为封建朝代的贵族阶级，生来就拥有了无数人毕生追求，所羡艳的一切，却肆意的挥霍，当成自己反叛的资本。

选择闲云野鹤过一生，纵情风月，闺阁消磨，都应该建立在个人的努力和意愿，而不是靠着家族庇护有恃无恐，坐轿不知抬轿苦，还嫌弃轿夫脚程太慢。

这仍然是个门阀高立的时代，现实是血淋淋的“朱门酒肉臭，路有冻死骨”，并不是臆想中的“盛世无饥馁，何须耕织忙。”

当下奶娘来问林栖梧房舍，卢老太君便说：“将阿颜挪出来，同我在套间暖阁里，把你林姑娘暂且安置在碧纱厨里。等过了残冬，春天再给他们收拾房屋，另作一番安置罢。”

林栖梧玩笑的语气说：“哪有我一来，就抢了表哥的地方住，我在家里也和母亲歇在一处，如今在暖阁里跟外祖母一块过冬吧。”末了又补充：“您若嫌我闹腾，吵闹您不得安宁就罢了。”

“我是怕你和我这老婆子住，夜里起卧多，倒累得你不能安枕。”

“外祖母说笑了，栖梧只愿与您多亲近，自然欢喜得很，来年开春进了学，便只有休沐日回来了，介时想与外祖母多多亲近还不能够呢。”

“我是怕你和我这老婆子住，夜里起卧多，倒累得你不能安枕。”

“外祖母说笑了，栖梧只愿与您多亲近，自然欢喜得很，来年开春进了学，便只有休沐日回来了，介时想与外祖母多多亲近还不能够呢。”

于是卢老太君便带着栖梧安寝，次早起来，一同梳洗了，夏秋冬三个姊妹来省过安，再往王夫人处去。

卢老太君看她穿着月白大襟长袄，一片式银鼠裙，外罩藕荷斗篷，上绣几笔梅花竹琴，不用红绿张扬之色，却也别有高门贵女之风。

“果然清丽大方。”卢老太君拉着外孙女赞叹一回，又只怕她冷，吩咐取手炉来，且必要同色锦缎水貂的炉套，给她捧在手心：“今儿是你头遭来，往你舅母那里坐一坐，略表心意便是，往后竟安心在我这里温书。”

林栖梧当然知道这是卢老太君疼她，温书不过是借口，实是天冷，不舍得她小小的人，每日早起往王夫人那里做规矩。何况她没打算在李府长住，更不想跟李颜有什么情感纠葛，很不必看未来“婆婆”的脸色，待字闺中的娘子们从来是娇客，所以跟王夫人场面上过得去就罢，自然依卢老太君所言，倒乐得轻省了。

正值王夫人和她侄女棣君在一处拆金陵来的书信，又有王夫人之兄嫂遣来人说话。一时室内忙乱，她们几个来问安的小娘子倒是别座喝茶而已。

林栖梧不知原委，秋颐等人却已经知晓，议论开来：“太太的同胞妹妹，嫁给清河崔家长房嫡子崔杨为妻，只可惜崔姨父去的早，留下一双儿女。表姐崔佩蘅是最和气不过的，品性端正，当得五姓女之首。表兄崔蟠却不敢恭维，是十足的膏粱纨绔之徒，崔蟠上头没有长辈制衡，崔家其他几房分家后也并不很亲近，崔姨妈每每为这儿子头疼不已，倒还要王家几个舅舅弹压教导。”

“据说他倚仗财势打死了人命，现在贝州清河郡下审理，如今舅舅王士礼得了信，遣人来告诉这边，是取进京之意。”

王夫人忙着跟兄嫂那边的人问明情况，惹上人命官司这种话，她们姊妹不便听，遂默契问安，从王夫人后院出来，至寡嫂郑绾房中说话。

郑绾是二舅舅长子李颖之妻，李颖二十来岁青春正好时夭亡，留下一子李芝，比林栖梧略小一些，今方五岁，正入家学读书。

这郑绾本是荥阳郑氏三房之女，父名郑仁诲，字日新，为国子祭酒，原本荥阳郑氏族中无论男女，没有不读书仕宦的，偏偏那郑仁诲性子古板，信奉些“女子无才便是德”的陈腔滥调，长子郑绍，次子郑续都满腹诗书，唯独小女儿郑绾，只把那《女四书》《列女传》的教给她认几个字，以纺绩女红为要，及笄之日还给娶了“贞淑”这样的字。

所以郑绾虽正青春，却整个如庙里被焚香膜拜的菩萨一般，不言不动，常默不闻。只知道清静守节，侍奉公婆，教养儿子。卢老太君看她年轻守寡，便将家里几个姑娘交给她，陪着针黹诵读，也算安慰。林栖梧客居于此，便是认门，也要来走动这一遭，方是礼数。


	6. 顶流林渊

时间一长，卢老太君倒也习惯了她陪伴左右，竟然舍不得放她搬出来单独住。

还是林栖梧见天气转暖，身体也调养的日渐好了，便开口和卢老太君商议进学的事，李家几个姑娘都没打算往仕途上培养，只是请个西席教着，多和寡嫂郑绾学德言功容，这种情况是没法好生考科举的，所以林栖梧显露一番心思，跟卢老太君撒娇说：“玉儿沿路进京，也看到不少穿着官服的小娘子，英姿飒爽，好生羡慕，将来玉儿也要登科及第，给老祖母挣封诰回来。”

“外祖母已经是一品诰命了，哪里还要你来挣？”

“还有母亲的呢。”小孩子童言稚语。

说到李宓，卢老太君心里就是一片柔软：“昔年只当你是孩子心性，如今才知竟然志向坚定若此。你母亲当年也是才学卓越，要去考科举的，只后来许了亲，你外祖父让她回归家庭，说相夫教子终究正途，如此才……”

“玉儿才不要相夫教子。”林栖梧说，她已经把卢老太君骨子里不甘人后、争强好胜，又欣赏有才学、思想独立的小娘子的性格摸清了：“母亲和外祖母这样疼爱我，岂能便宜了哪个男子，叫我一辈子只守着一方院子，围着他伺候不成？”

“那玉儿要如何？”卢老太君含笑问。

“母亲去世时，取表字为栖梧，凤凰鸣矣，于彼高冈。梧桐生矣，于彼朝阳。生平愿遇可事之主，为知己而搏，凤栖梧桐，大展宏图。”

卢老太君听完，微微愣了：“外祖母也曾想过要考科举，衣紫带玉，辅佐贤主。只是作为范阳卢氏贵女，受到家族供养之余，总有必须要为家族尽的力，外祖母成婚后怀了孕，接连生下二子一女，就再没出过这后院。”她有几分叹息和怅然：“这侯门公府，锦衣玉食，却不得自由，你母亲也曾有一样的执拗，却也未成行。所以临终前才给了你这样的字吧。”

“栖梧不喜欢被锁在深宅大院，将全部的喜怒哀乐和期盼，寄托在旁人身上，你能这样想，是件好事。外头有风霜雨雪，没有这后院安宁静好，你会迎接更多的挑战，也能遇见更多的东西。凤凰于飞，亦傅于天，外祖母飞不了，你母亲也是。如果这是你的愿望，那么勇敢地飞吧。”

卢老太君一直喊她韫玉，这是第一次，喊了她栖梧。

果然当日就吩咐下去，很快回复她，却是把李颜、李硕、李芝，并夏秋冬三个孙女都叫过来了：“栖梧早跟我说过，要出去念书。你们都未考过童生试，入不了官学，纵然要考，栖梧籍贯在姑苏，也得回去那边考。

华国四大书院，长安城里自然首推咸宜，授课的都是贡生、举人，山长还是如今的翰林，且咸宜书院在安仁坊，每逢休沐日便可回家来，若是独栖梧一人去，恐怕寂寞，你们可也有想出去念书的？”

秋颐问：“在外头去念书，和在家里跟先生学，有何区别？”

“家学里的先生资质寻常，教开蒙识字尚可，科举入仕确实不能。在家里不过教诗词歌赋，开蒙启智之用，若是去外头，教的是为官作宰，仕途经济之道。只是到外头去，没有家里这样舒服，要能吃得了苦。”

觉夏想了想，诺诺得说：“我一个女孩子，终究要嫁人的，这些外头的大道理，学来在后院里也用不上，常出去叫下人们看见恐不尊重，孙女就不去了。”

李硕也说：“若是有入门试，只怕过不了，还得在家里学几年，长进些再去吧。”

李芝和凌冬道：“我们年纪尚小。”

倒是秋颐：“孙女要跟栖梧姐姐一起去。往日里是出不去，只能深锁闺阁，如今若能出去立一番事业，将来自有我一番道理，寒门学子尚能金榜登科，何况我们绮罗锦绣堆里的孩子，倘或天资不足也就罢了，若是明知可为而不敢为之，才是枉费祖母栽培爱惜之意。”

“是个有志气的孩子。”卢老太君笑道：“你们姐妹相伴读书，彼此照应，这样也很好。”

又看向犹豫的李颜，知道他是想跟姐妹们在一处，尤其喜欢亲近韫玉，但又不喜欢念那些正经书，所以左右为难：“我，我还是随妹妹们一道去吧，两个妹妹都去，我是当哥哥的，也该一起去的。”

“好。”卢老太君应下来。

然而咸宜书院却并不是那么好进，童生班的入门考试并不难，林栖梧早有准备，平时积淀也深厚，何况她还抱上一位学霸大腿。

这说来还是冬至随节礼时的便宜。华国已有了现代“黄金周”的雏形，元旦和冬至各放假7天，每年的清明、端午、中秋等，几乎是逢节必休，零零总总算起来，一年也能休息上八十来天。冬至这个黄金周，天子要接受当朝百官与四方属国的朝贺，民间却能大肆祭祖饮宴、走亲访友。

林栖梧早知道族中有位堂叔名唤林渊，字羡鱼，乃是建熙二十二年的探花郎，点在秘书省做正九阶校书，掌校雠典籍，订正讹误。官位是小了点，却胜在清贵，更是太多朝之重臣释褐之位，能接触的博学鸿儒著作更不胜枚举，还能翻看历年朝臣的奏疏，若是有心人，在做校书时期多加积淀学习，那职业生涯必定终身受益。

林渊曾经受到过族兄林海长兄如父的情谊，原本林海不欲让族弟知道送了女儿来京城。林栖梧却没有这么多计较。有这么个全国高考第三名，现在国家图书馆兼档案馆任职的叔父可以请教。无论是将来念书应试，还是官场照应，都有利无害的。

天下熙熙，皆为利来，即使是自家人也不例外，身生父母尚且不能都无条件的对你好，何况别人？世人总怕欠人情，不过是担心还不起罢了。林栖梧却有自信：今日人助我，来年我惠人。

林渊是方才弱冠的青年郎君，林栖梧是他自家族内侄女，自家人更没有太多男女避讳了。

何况本朝民风开放，也鼓励青年男女自由交往，不少世家贵胄的娘子鼎力门楣，继承家业，娶上三夫四侍，择优苗而诞子。宦海沉浮的官人娘子，依红偎翠，流连风月之地也是寻常。

林渊，字羡鱼，出身姑苏林氏，十七岁高中探花。更难得是他容姿出众，有一张堪称林栖梧这个在现代天天拍大小明星的摄影师，都生平罕见的姣好面容。

年轻貌美，才华横溢，按理说该是那些衣紫腰金的大佬们，榜下捉婿的最佳良选。可林渊的美貌不是寻常清逸，而是“众里嫣然通一顾，人间颜色如尘土”那种级别。

面对他迫人容光，等闲凡夫俗子实在驾驭不来，心急招女婿的老丈人们，想一想把这女婿娶回家，只怕比女儿还美貌撩人，窥墙的邻女怕是要络绎不绝，大多歇了这心思。偶尔有一两个起了意，想来攀折这朵人间富贵花，也被他外柔内刚的软钉子逐次给推拒回去。

对林渊来说，鸳鸯侣在金榜下固然难觅，师生谊在曲江宴上却容易结。林渊拜的座师，是建熙二年文举状元，如今的太子傅兼同平章事谢升元（字方麓）。林渊和谢升元之子谢抟（字图南）是同窗好友，及第后拜了好友之父为座师，也在情理之中。

林栖梧早听说过这位族中堂叔的美名，连卢老太君院子里的丫头小厮都在悄悄议论，说：”来年开春殿试将至，不知这新任探花又是怎样品格，可及得上三年前林探花一袭绯袍倾长安的风姿？”

作为令长安城掷果盈车的“顶流林渊”，自然有死忠表白：“林探花可是在曲江宴上，得了圣人亲赞，说他‘如玉山上行，光映照人。’”

又有对家谢抟谢图南的粉丝diss：“林探花固然姿容秾丽，却不知谢郎君更风姿特秀，见者莫不叹曰：‘萧萧肃肃，爽朗清举。’”

甚至还有cp粉拉郎：“要我说，他们一个天上谪仙人，一个人间富贵花，正是天造地设的一对，而且据说他们曾有同窗竹马之谊……。”

“林探花虽未婚，谢郎君却早已成婚，小公子都已周岁了，咱们家还送过贺礼去，你竟如此孤陋寡闻？”

于是cp和唯粉拉起胯来……林栖梧在窗下偷听到这，忍不住笑出声，倒把他们唬了一跳，连问是谁在那儿？

林栖梧踱步出来：“外祖母方才把林叔父的拜帖给我，过两日冬至便去相会，你们对他的仰慕之情，我必然要带到才是。”说到最后禁不住笑声朗朗。

虽然李家规矩严谨，那也是对上头长辈们的，时下民风已开，洒扫的丫头小厮多在角门走动，或者出府买办的，轮休日也并不拘束，只管往外逛去，加之年龄也都不大，秉性到底憨顽。虽不敢在林栖梧面前卖弄，却也不必那样正经。

这些个机灵的丫头小厮，都知道林栖梧是起了兴致和他们顽笑，并不摆小姐派头，便也顺着她应和：“早先我只道小娘子的风致不凡，可不知这林探花竟是您族中堂叔，可见这天下灵秀人物，原该是一家的。”


	7. 秦时明月

林栖梧便笑问：“你们议论起这许多美貌郎君，还能细察至圣人评点之语，都是哪里听来的？”

便有个言辞爽利的丫头道：“娘子不知道，这市井里常有人说书的，还有那编写的一部人物版画书，叫什么《百美图传》，收录我朝历代美人小传百篇，配以图及文人咏词……”

果然市井之中有野趣，这排行榜、简介照和人物传记都弄出来了。林栖梧忍俊不禁：“你说的头头是道，可见是看过的，我也不横刀夺爱，你便先借我看看，等我冬至出门去再买新的来给你。”

“娘子要看，不过一句话的事，哪里还什么借不借的。”那丫头不消片刻拿来一卷版印书，林栖梧打量这书，是将印有文字的纸面朝里对折，再以中缝为准，把所有页码对齐，用糨糊粘贴在另一包背纸上，然后裁齐成书。不是她随船带来长安的藏书里，那些类似卷轴的经折装。

林栖梧瞧着便问：“这装订法子可是长安新起的？”

“不错，这书翻阅起来就像蝴蝶飞舞的翅膀，故称“蝶装”。蝶装只用糨糊粘贴，不用线，却很牢固呢。”

林栖梧看这丫头年龄虽小，却可见将来风流灵巧之姿，兼之爽朗活泼，很合自己胃口，于是便问：“你叫什么名字，是谁家的孩子，如今在哪里伺候？”

“我名唤明月，系梁大总管家用银子买的，因常跟梁嬷嬷进府，老太君见了我喜欢，故此梁嬷嬷把我孝敬给了老太君，我于女红上倒还通，如今便给针线上的嬷嬷打下手。”

林栖梧听了这经历，越听越像是晴雯，便问她：“家中可还有什么人嘛？”

“只知有个姑舅哥哥吴贵，专能庖宰，也沦落在外，老太君怜悯我，我便求了梁嬷嬷收买他进来，如今在下厨房当差。”

“你说唤作明月，这名字是老太君取得？可还记得家中姓氏？”

“我自小在人伢子那里长大，也不记得乡籍姓氏，只记得幼时阿娘被唤作秦娘子，便是随了母姓秦罢。老太君当日也如此问我姓氏，我回了，老太君便说‘秦时明月最好’，叫取明月二字。”

她虽然说的是凄苦身世，言谈间却不见落拓，坦荡不见自伤之意，越发叫林栖梧喜欢：“你买这《百美图传》，可看得懂上头诗词吗？”

“只是听那说书人说得有趣，故而心向往之，我虽不识字，看这美人图实在画的好看，想来配的更是好诗词。”

林栖梧笑了：“你如今既在老太太名下，我跟外祖母要了你来，从此你我相伴，我教你念书识字，不出三五年，也叫你能给这美人图题诗配词去。”

“娘子真要教我读书习字，便是我的师傅了？都说拜师要束脩，我只有月银奉上，实在不堪为徒。”

“你不是说做的好针线？往后我这衣饰上，倘有新巧花样，还要烦劳你做来。”

于是林栖梧晚间便回了卢老太君，彼时的“晴雯”，不过一个三等小丫头，外孙女开口，卢老君没有不给的，不过笑问道：“你是如何看重了她？只怕是鹦哥儿伺候的你不周到。”

“外祖母调教出来的人哪有错的，论生活起居周全贴心，莫过于鹦哥了。只是明月模样言谈都很好，尤其脾性爽利，我很是喜欢，正因是您房里教出来的人呢。”

“既如此，你便亲自给她改个名字，再做些安抚，别简薄了她素日待你的心。”卢老太君揽她在怀，轻声叮嘱：“栖梧将来虽无需内宅钻营，然而衣食住行人情来往之类绝非小节，总得身边人不生嫌隙，齐心替你照应才好。所谓一室之不治，何以天下家国为？你可明白？”

虽然不能接受这种给人改名字当恩德，以人为物的观念，但是时下风气如此，林栖梧不得不稍作妥协。何况这是卢老太君拿自己的经验来教她如何御下，因而秦明月次日入林栖梧房中伺候，林栖梧便唤来她二人。

先拉着鹦哥细细宽慰一番：“我从苏州带来的雪雁年幼，幸而房中有你，事事周全妥帖，今日要了明月这丫头来，也原为添你臂膀，她性子跳脱，还要你管束才是。”这便是告诉她，来了新人不是为分权柄，切莫吃心。

秦明月无不应和：“我有幸侍奉姑娘，自然听从姐姐调派，以后还要姐姐费心多教我才是。”

鹦哥遂笑：“姑娘平日如何待我，我焉能不知？明月妹妹娇憨纯然，这样心性在侯府中最是难得。有她帮衬着，时常逗姑娘清玩一笑，也是我们的造化了。”

林栖梧因而说：“你们一个跳脱，一个沉稳，正是相得益彰，昨日老祖母同我说，我才知道，这府里有个改名的规矩。”

“姑娘志向高远，原不在这些小节上头。”鹦哥儿劝慰。

“你我虽担了这主仆名分，你心里却知道，我待你们这些女孩儿，原也和姊妹们是一般的。”林栖梧便问鹦哥儿：“我知道姐姐是家生子，却不知从前在家里时父母兄弟如何称呼？”

“我本家姓严，父亲严冬青，如今在老太太那里管采买的事。我们这些女孩儿，及笄前哪里有正经名字，家中不过唤做英娘。”

“既然这样，我暂且做主给你在中间添上一字，便作舜英二字。”林栖梧给她改名，当然不会是原著里“杜鹃啼血猿哀鸣”那样叫紫鹃，不仅显得悲戚自艾，更一看就是个丫鬟的名字。她执笔写下郑风里这一句：有女同行，颜如舜英，将翱将翔，佩玉将将。再把寓意讲给严舜英听。

又对秦明月说：“秦时明月汉时光，这是极大气的好名字，暂且便不必改了。”想想这丫头幸而跟了自己，要是跟了李颜被改作晴雯这等虽然风流袅娜，却薄命佳人的名字可不好。

“将来你们读书习字，学的一身本事，若是想出去了，便自己改中意的名字，也不用我越俎代庖，如此不好吗？”

“我虽不曾读书，也听人说知遇之恩，娘子这般待我，我便伺候娘子一辈子。”秦明月道。

林栖梧听她如此说，摇头失笑，想着一开始便把事情说清楚，会省去很多麻烦。她索性让屋子里的仆从都过来，宣布道：“我祖籍在姑苏，已励志科举之路，正月里会往书院上学，咸宜书院不论贵贱，不许带衹应人。我除了休沐日可能回来，你们在我这不过看屋子罢了，自然清闲。

可我过两年是定要回林家去考童生试的，外祖母疼爱，给了我这许多人伺候。你们尽心，我都看在眼里，咱们相处一场，将来总是感念情谊。我返回林家之前，会找外祖母要来你们的身契，你们以后要如何，都随自己心意，去留听便，我都许你们自由。”


	8. 颜筋柳骨

建熙二十五年春

说了要好好备考，现成的辅导老师，自然是于科举上身经百战的叔父林渊。让林渊来教她的咸宜书院入学试，就好比让全国高考第三名，来给预备上小学一年级的学生做辅导，实在是大材小用的极致。

不过林栖梧毫无心理负担的欣然受之，林渊这边教聪明的小侄女居然也很有成就感。

林渊不仅给她弄来了历年真题，还有模范答卷。其实说实话这童子班入门试，对普通的垂髫小儿还是有些难度的，但林栖梧好歹是新瓶装老酒，学习能力和知识储备都是大人芯子。

只是入门试，考试题目类型和州县试有些重合，但都有所简略，林渊给她总结后，林栖梧再把题型套入现代模版，不外乎是：

必考的送分题默写《圣谕广训》百数十字，试贴诗（排律）或赋（限韵）二选一，贴经（填空题）或墨义（名词解释简答题）二选一，策问（论述题命题作文）或杂文（应用文写作）或经义（读后感）三选一。

除了试贴诗赋算是文学类考题，其他题目来源，虽不至于像科举州县试一样，要求通明六艺，但还是比较专业的。林渊把三五年间考题看过后，替她划好了参考书目范围：

礼科的《礼经》三部，吏科的《国朝六典》，户科的《均田令》和《租庸调》，兵科的《三略》和《六韬》，刑科的《华律疏议》，工科的《齐民要术》。

划好范围不算，还告诉她备考的优先级，诸如《礼经》三部曲里的《周礼》定下古制礼教的半壁江山，《国朝六典》里《选举志》因为跟自身休戚相关要熟读……

林渊给她拿来的都不是新书，而是带着做好的笔记，每本书上划了重点的那种，考前甚至贴心的给她亲自出了模考卷，彻彻底底让林栖梧感受了一把何为学霸帮你押题的风采。

并且告诉她：“大凡科举，除了这深厚的十二艺功底、卓越的属文能力外，还必须具备相当的书法造诣。”这书法可以说是加分项，有时甚至影响到最终成绩。据林渊听他座师谢升元说，上一届林渊的殿试，原本被政事堂定在二甲，是因为建熙帝看了他字迹隽秀，工整严谨，遂朱笔一挥选为探花。

林栖梧心想，小叔叔你可太谦虚了，都道是“状元取材，探花取貌”，这话虽然是乡野间未免偏颇，到底有些影儿人才这样说。

别说同一届的进士了，便是整个京城上至世家清流，下至寻常巷陌的郎君们，统共也没几个生得像林渊这般好。

皇帝也是凡人，进士们才华都在伯仲之间时，怎么怨得当皇帝的不以貌取人，挑最漂亮的那个当探花？毕竟群众的眼睛是雪亮的，这市井间口耳相传的美男榜，自从林渊来了长安，本地榜首的位置就没更新过呢。

为了阅卷时候考官方便，楷书的实用性大于行草隶篆。林渊写的是欧体，他的字用笔结体皆有法度，搭配严谨清秀典雅，叫人看着只觉得和谐舒服。正如他这个人，虽然五官浓艳到近乎妩媚了，却不让人生出轻慢之心来，眉目间尽是沉稳端方，言行举止心中皆有尺度准则，是真正从不逾矩的君子之风。

林栖梧习的是柳体，都说颜筋柳骨，柳体总给人一种筋骨外露的感觉，初学者有时候会在笔画转折处夸大模仿，显得筋骨杂乱，字形呆板。所以一般学习楷书的很少从柳体入手，都是把欧、颜写好后再写柳体的。

颜体雄浑大气，欧体端庄肃穆，柳体却瘦硬无双，不过林栖梧有现代的家学渊源，从小跟国学大拿的外祖父习字，外祖父曾对她说：“柳体，就是用最软的笔，写最硬的字。”

这也正合了林栖梧的性子，看起来是百事不萦心，温柔乡里的风流客，实际上傲骨铮铮，秉性桀骜，打断了骨头也折不断脊梁，柳体难学，可她学的甘之如饴，在现代的时候练了十来年的字，到这里来即使有意收敛功底，在林渊的慧眼下仍未免现了两分行。

她的柳体尤以骨力劲健见长，笔笔顿挫，筋骨开张，林渊为了考较她，便让她随意写一幅联来。林栖梧遂提笔写就杜甫《望岳》：

会当凌绝顶，一览众山小。

林渊惊讶：“都说字如其人，可单看你这字清丽刚劲，棱角峻厉，怎么瞧都是出自臂力惊人，手举千金的武人，实不似总角小儿的丘壑。你这孩子，怕是个外柔内刚的倔脾气，才写得出这般刚劲有力的书法来？”

他这一言不是戏谑，到底识人甚明：“你既然习的柳体，我没什么能教你的，建熙十三年文探花柳纾正是柳少师之后，他家自然世代功柳，你若愿意，将来倒可以跟他习字，他家女孩儿略长你一些，也是今年要考咸宜书院。”行吧，学霸小叔叔认识的都是大佬，这是要直接把柳体嫡传给她找来了。

除了作为兰台校书的林渊外，她的入学考试辅导老师，更有林渊的好友谢抟及其妻，出身博陵崔氏的崔卉。谢抟科考后，同林渊一道在兰台抄书。崔卉却因为试贴诗都能写的词藻华美，文采风流，更兼策论针砭时弊，有理有据，被圣人一眼看中，释褐钦点去翰林院，给皇子公主讲学。

陈留谢抟（字图南）和博陵崔卉（字夷吾），是当年清流世家最盛大的联姻，婚后妻入翰林夫进兰台，好生门当户对，次年更喜得麟儿，这对小夫妻便为长子取名“筠”，只盼他持身方正如竹节，“有匪君子，如切如磋，如琢如磨。”

这可都是大金腿明晃晃放着给林栖梧来抱，她常和林渊走动来往，每每上赶着这些烈火炼过的真金薅羊毛。垂龆之年的林栖梧，仗着童言稚语，甜甜的说上一二句诸如：“谢校书仪表堂堂，学识渊博，若叔父不先同我讲，栖梧出口便该喊阿兄了！”或“崔翰林文姬再世，经纬之才，谁其配之，唯桂与兰。”这样的话。只把一对璧人哄的眉开眼笑。

崔卉好吟诗作赋，更好才子佳人，见到同为女子，小小年纪却有志官场的林栖梧，自觉后生可畏。加之林栖梧聪颖明慧，让崔卉很有为人师表的成就感，就更爱不时指点于她。

大佬们随便一点拨就足够林栖梧受益了。譬如眼下这咸宜书院大考，书院山长正是翰林供奉萧其逾，崔卉不过是问上同僚一句，这前任考官的独家考题风向预测，便能摆上林栖梧的案头，和林渊划的知识点交叉起来复习，可谓事半功倍。

普通的私塾，一般腊月二十就能放假，正月二十才开课，放假整整一个月。咸宜书院却不同，他家是十二月学制，来年正月初七便是入门试，留下几天给老师们改卷子，“正月望后启学，岁暮罢馆”。学生放假也一如本朝官吏，严格遵守太祖的《假宁令》，果然是要从小培养官员后备役的作息习惯。

“华律，五日一赐休沐，得以归休沐出谒。”林渊每逢休沐日，便来李府接她出去，或往曲江池踏青，或往靖恭坊看马球赛，或往东西二市逛街吃喝去。

长安东市售卖很多中原、日本和新罗的商品，西市则以胡商为主，胭脂花粉铺、珠宝首饰行、刀枪库、坟典书肆、柜坊、酒楼、食店、果子铺等应有尽有。所以林栖梧的备考生活，劳逸结合，其实过的相当愉快。

开了春，林栖梧要往书院去，自然要做新的春装，她尚在孝中，多用些竹月、藕荷、丁香、雪青之色。偏她最疼惜女孩，身边的秦明月聪颖机变，二人一同念书更见亲密，真和姊妹一般。

林栖梧要住出去念书，咸宜书院不让带服侍的人，因为怕屋子里的姑娘们受老嬷嬷拘束，还着意嘱咐：“我早与棣君姐姐说了，你们若是府里待着闷，凡梁大娘她们出门，只管一同去，便说是替我寻罗添置些东西，再无不允的道理。”

那碧罗上襦、茜红绫裙，尽由秦明月裁来。秦明月原笑着推脱：“姑娘戴着孝呢，我们身边服侍的人，也原该随着素雅些才是，没得姑娘没上身，倒给我先穿了去？”

林栖梧却道：“你若随我出府去，自然得同我一般，在府里却不必如此。都说红粉赠佳人，你生得这样容貌，正该配些衣饰增光才好。”又携她手道：“你可听见她们议论，说你眉眼原与我肖像，咱们起卧一处，相处久了竟是姊妹一般，这样鲜亮颜色，我一二年间上不得身，我看着你穿着赏心悦目，也叫我欢喜起来。”

林栖梧把屋里的姑娘当副小姐宠着，底下自然有看不惯的，背地里和王夫人嘀咕：“别的都还罢了，太太不知道，一个林姑娘屋里的明月，那丫头仗着他生的模样儿比别人标致些，又跟着姑娘识文断字，竟是一张巧嘴，天天打扮的像个西施的样子，在人跟前能说惯道，掐尖要强。一句话不投机，她就立起两个骚眼睛来骂人，说欺负了姑娘，这谁还担得起？妖妖趫趫，大不成个体统。”

王夫人最嫌趫妆艳饰语薄言轻者，但事涉林栖梧，林栖梧护短是出了名的，她秉性素来张扬惯的，老太君更爱如珍宝，因此着实不便声张：“这也有的常情，跟姑娘的丫头原比别的娇贵些，这一个更是林姑娘亲自跟老太太要来的，纵着她些也是有的，你们该劝她们才是。”


	9. 倾盖如故

如此撂开手去不提，倒说安仁坊的咸宜书院，也不知道是不是个穿越前辈所建，非常注重培养学生的自我独立，学五休一的住宿制，不论生员贵贱，一律不许带仆从，书院提供一日三餐，由疱长统一烹饪。四季的衣裳也由书院提供，便是钟鸣鼎食之家，在这也得乖乖穿书院的青衫布衣。

住宿是男女分开，四人一间，入口处修建百步梯，每栋每层以千字文命名，形成“天地玄黄、宇宙洪荒、日月盈仄、辰宿列张”十六个斋舍，各自设了共用的净房和浴堂。寝室内除了床榻和书桌外，再无其他陈设，被仆从前呼后拥娇惯的世家子女，要和贫民家的孩童一般，学会照应自己的生活。这便是咸宜书院所倡导的“不分贵贱，有教无类”。

时下男女虽都能出仕，但比例上却甚为悬殊，这点最切实的反应在，咸宜书院的十六个斋舍里，只有辰宿列张这四斋住的是女学生。不是校方偏颇不肯平分，而是历年来肯让家中女孩儿出来念书习字的，白衣之家十不足一，贵胄门第也不过十之二三而已，有幸被咸宜书院录取的女学生，住不满八个斋舍。

每个斋舍由天干地支分为六十间，林栖梧和李秋颐算是年龄最小的，一同被分进了末位的张字斋的癸亥一间，迁居时寝舍里已经先有了人。

一个头梳双鬟的小娘子，长眉连娟，身量纤纤，上穿坦领半臂，领缘和袖口点缀着莹润珍珠，下身裙摆绣着精雅别致的璎珞花纹。见了来人，双手轻轻搭于左胯处，右脚后支，微微屈膝并低头，抿唇一笑：“两位娘子万福，在下京兆华原柳氏，名唤闻樱。”这便是林渊之前同她说过的，世代功柳的翰林柳纾之女。

相比柳闻樱标准的世家贵女娴静模样，另一个小娘子则活泼的多，笑起来脸颊上还漾起一对浅浅梨涡。她系着软角幞头，身穿圆领袍衫，袍衫上遍是联珠暗纹，显见出身不凡：“平原明氏，单名一个瑜字，不知两位娘子如何称呼？”

“柳娘子、明娘子纳福，父系姑苏林氏，乳名韫玉。”

“苏州的梅岭书院便是极好，怎么倒千里迢迢上京来？”明瑜问道。

“我属赵郡李氏，名唤秋颐，与韫玉是姑表姊妹，姑妈去的早，外祖母疼她，现接来我家暂住的。”李秋颐替她周全。

“原是我言语唐突，妹妹莫要见怪。”明瑜连忙道歉。

“不知者不罪，这有什么的。”林栖梧见她言语率真，并不往心里去，只管拉了手，相视一笑。

却说时下交际，直呼其名是为不敬，仕途中多以官职相称，或亲近些的便喊表字，她们都是没服礼的小娘子，大多家中长辈们还没给取字，只能再通行辈。

柳闻樱是独女，便称柳大娘子。明瑜说她上头还有个同胞阿姊，只是姐姐随了母姓，众人便呼她明二娘。李秋颐在荣宁二府四个姊妹里行三，是李三娘子。

问到林韫玉这里，原该唤作林大娘，然而言及母亲已先为她取了字，明瑜便道：“既有了字，便用栖梧唤你吧。”

以字相称是亲近之意，何况自从穿越来这，日日被唤作林韫玉，有个愿意喊她真名的人，林栖梧无不道好，又爱明瑜言辞爽朗，因而玩笑：“咱们这柳大娘，明二娘，李三娘都有了，若非我比秋颐妹妹虚长一月，唤我做林四娘，岂不四角具全？”

“姽婳将军林四娘，艳李秾桃临战场。你要效法古人从军不成？”

“由来巾帼甘心受，何必将军是丈夫。我虽不走武举之路，可宦海沉浮最是不定，谁能料到是否有要沙场万里行的那一日？”

“这话说的在理，如今战事频起，多少文官也要投身沙场调度军事。边境之地的郡守，一面要教导当地乡民勤务农桑，一面需领着府衙卫兵剿匪御敌。哪个不是文武兼修，放下笔墨就能弯弓搭箭的主儿。”

林栖梧和明瑜志趣相投，倾盖如故，说起北地兵事来，李秋颐听了笑劝：“好姐姐们，这话一旦开了头，一时间哪里收得住？往后日子长着，咱们且先将屋子合力拾掇出来罢。”

柳闻樱性情周全妥帖，开箱给她们递来小香包：“听说这间屋子去岁是空着的，虽然书院先派人来打扫过，但未免有那细小蚊虫钻进纱眼里来，你们各自在床幔挂上，有备无患吧。”说着又拿出草药来，细细将床榻下薰过一遍，以免有那漏网的蛇虫鼠蚁，夜间生患。

林栖梧看她动作，想起前番跟林渊打听来的，柳闻樱之父在外朝史馆修撰，母亲在宫中内朝的尚药局当差，她通晓些岐黄之术，正是家学之故。

华原柳氏家风清正，族中子弟多在翰林、史馆、著作局等处领着清贵职称，少涉朝野弄权之事。五姓七宗彼此联络有亲，互相扶持，对外便是皇亲国戚也不假辞色。李、王、郑、卢、崔氏的五姓女，往往自恃身份高不可攀。

柳家教养出的女儿，德行出众，芳名远播，权臣之家娶不到五姓女，退而求其次，也爱跟柳家这等清流结姻，连皇帝也不能免俗，譬若先孝仁皇后，便是柳闻樱的姑姑。

皇帝的原配，先孝仪皇后何氏，早在建熙十年生下太子时，因为难产亡故。柳氏是以妾妃之身，于建熙十四年生皇六子华琮，华琮未满周岁而夭，皇帝为了抚慰柳妃，把德御女所出的皇四子华琰，托于她膝下抚养，然而五年前，柳妃还是因病撒手人寰，建熙帝遂将其追封为孝仁皇后。

算来孝仁皇后病逝时，柳闻樱不过襁褓之间，所以柳家到了这一代，跟天家的联系并不如何紧密，未免没有近乡情怯之意。或许也是因为丧姊之痛，柳翰林不再遵循家族传统，把女儿当成未来的后妃培养，而是让她走出闺阁，在这少长咸集书香之地，寻得一片自由的桃花源。

柳闻樱的家庭背景，林栖梧是有了解过的，会分到一间斋舍里住，也是叔父与柳翰林有些私交，取意子侄辈多加照应。另一位明瑜其人，通身世家贵女的气派，性子却是那种被家中长辈周全庇护之下，才有的明快潇洒。

四人分了工，柳闻樱和李秋颐清扫屋舍，林栖梧便喊明瑜一同去打水来。共用浴堂只有早晚定点开放，其他时辰要用热水，得去净房的火头寮自取

明瑜二话不说，脱下那件绣工精致的圆领袍，另换了学院统一发的，方便起居坐卧的青衣布衫。可见她虽是家中爱女，却无一点骄矜之色，不曾被父母的溺爱酿坏。

林栖梧自高中起便在海外念书，住的都是校外的单人studio，这种合宿生活平生从未历过。因而就连和明瑜去净房打水，眼中都带着稀罕，她还是头一遭看到古代的“公厕”，门上还刻着咸宜书院的“净房清规”：

欲上净房，应须预往，勿致临时内逼。叠衣饰安寮中案上，或净竿上，问讯而去。初到厕门，如内有人，不得警咳弹指，及以语言相逼。如先在厕，觉外有人，即须早出。临厕弃鞋亦须整齐，轻手掩门，收衫袖裙衣，近里蹲身，以手纸净拭之，如其用罢，须掷厕中。不得涕唾狼藉，努气作声，隔门壁共人笑语。

清规上写的细致，净房中间果然带着铁篦的木炭炉，炉上置一长案，案上横着几根竹竿，用来放大衣裳和身上的饰品，炭炉不仅能在冬天烘烤衣物和净巾，还能保持房内温暖，如厕时便只需着精干的短襟，免得长袖衣摆成了清洁茅房的墩布，此所谓“更衣”。

一排竹质地板的蹲位，坑前设有香炉，用隔板依次间开，要进去之前还得脱鞋，这也说明咸宜书院的公厕卫生绝对达标，不然就是白袜子进去，黄袜子出来了。

蹲位旁设有净架和火头寮，类似现代的盥洗池和锅炉房，如厕后用皂荚从指尖到手肘，仔仔细细清洗一遍，再舀寮中热水进行冲净。

觉得稀奇的不仅是林栖梧，明瑜也是世家小姐，自家都用溺器，且有下人服侍，哪里见过这个？她俩四下转了一圈，还在蹲位隔间内发现了好几本志怪小说，不知是哪个学生的“课外”读物。

“不知隔壁的浴堂是什么样式，咱们晚间瞧瞧去？”明瑜提议：“我只听说长安城内各坊也都开了浴堂，可还没亲眼瞧过呢，只读过诗里写的，树绕温泉绿，尘遮晚日红。”

“年前我随叔父出门时倒见过，从外头看是大块石砖砌成，灶火间与洗浴间一墙相隔，终日热气腾腾的，听说百姓们多有每日赶早汤，非沐后不进食的。”

“你方才说是借住在外祖家，原本是姑苏人氏，怎么叔父却在京中呢？”明瑜好奇问过，林栖梧说了林渊释褐兰台校书后，明瑜笑道：“原来你叔父便是林渊，彼时我尚小，记得舅舅说起，林探花如玉山上行，光映照人，我娘还议论他一笔颜字写得极好，文章言之有物，说要请来给我们姊妹作师傅呢，结果后来我娘外调去了江南……”

如玉山上行，光映照人。林栖梧疑惑，这话怎么听着有些耳熟？倒来不及细想，屋内等着用水，她俩合力扛了桶去，里里外外的擦洗一遍，互相帮衬着挂了水墨的白绫帐子，铺就床席衾被，收拾停当已至晚间，说笑着往伙房用饭。

伶俐讨喜的明瑜，在伙房师傅那要来了新鲜牛乳，一进屋黑灯瞎火的，李秋颐点着蜡烛，连声嚷冷，柳闻樱赶紧去把炭炉烧上。

“别用学里那炭，不经烧的，夜间熄了倒冷，白冻坏了咱们。”明瑜取了自家带的瑞炭来，围炉夜话，林栖梧把普洱熟茶放在小银壶里，煮出浓浓茶色，滤去叶渣后等比兑入牛乳，再加些砂糖，一壶奶茶就好了。

四个女孩一人抱着一盏热茶，在温暖的烛光下闲聊，话题不知怎么扯到各自家中，明瑜难得有点害羞：“原不该瞒着你们，只恐和我生分了。”

她之前说起随父亲姓明，平原明家和五姓七宗比起来，算不得高门，然而熟稔了才知，明瑜母亲乃是当朝容成公主华怡，太后所出嫡亲公主，跟皇帝一母同胞。

华怡去年从御史台往江南查案去了，事后便留在当地做了观察处置使，正是林栖梧上京时知道的，使得江南东道一境女官升迁兴旺的天家贵女。所以明瑜刚才议论林渊的话，为什么耳熟也就有了解答，她口中的舅舅，不正是当今圣上建熙帝吗？

林栖梧听罢笑着揶揄：“原来是微服私访的小郡主，叫我仔细忖度，方才可怎么劳动您了？”

明瑜拍她一下，嗔道：“偏你歪缠，我将来要继承明家家名，论起身份，也不过寻常贵女而已。什么郡主不郡主的，等休沐日我阿姊来了，你且说来羞她去。”


	10. 执我所执

林栖梧第二日，是被长安城的报晓鼓叫醒的。昨天四个小姑娘，初次合宿的新鲜劲正盛，书院敲了二更钟，她们还兀自絮语不停。到早上总算是了解了，为什么百姓们管这个叫“冬冬鼓”。

平时住在李府的深宅大院里尚不觉得，大可睡到人间饭熟时。然而咸宜书院却不一样，五更三刻，鼓声从太极宫承天门的城楼上敲响，自朱雀大街起，所有南北朝向主干道上的鼓楼依次跟进，鼓声自内廷向外一波波传开。宫门、皇城门、各里坊的坊门渐次而开，城内数百所寺庙和书院的更夫，也紧随其后撞响了晨钟，长安城沐浴着悠远的钟鼓之声，在万丈霞光里醒来。

书院的学子们，被鼓声唤醒起床洗漱，再爱赖床的小娘子，也挨不住这敲敲停停的四五拨，穿上书院的青色窄袖圆领袍，外头披上斗篷之类的大衣裳御寒。新入学不甚熟练的，在四鼓落定前都能互助挽好了发，再用软角幞头裹住，冬日里轻便又暖和。同舍者携手去伙房觅食时，五鼓的余音还没散去呢。

咸宜书院的庖厨师傅手艺不俗，林栖梧她们到的早，明瑜去抢来四个刚出炉的芝麻胡饼，柳闻樱将她们自带的碗里，盛满热腾腾的馎饦汤，笑着问是要加酸还是加辣。林栖梧趁热咬上一口胡饼，金黄酥脆，再喝一口汤，齿颊留香。伙房蒸笼里的白气，熏得眼前雾蒙蒙的，是叫人心生欢喜的人间烟火。

用完早食，却在伙房边迎面遇上了李颜，金尊玉贵的小郎君，没有下人服侍，他那幞头都扎得歪歪的，斗篷的系带也没理好，瞧着很有点惨绿少年模样。见了林栖梧和李秋颐二人，竟然眼眶都红了。

在李府相处这些日子，林栖梧也知道他不是那等心思轻浮的孟浪之辈，只是被长辈骄纵溺爱的狠了，有许多想当然不谙世事的天真，这会儿在外头独宿，李颜孤身一人难以自立，也是意料之中。

李秋颐可能是没见过她那素来众星捧月的二哥哥，也有这般彷徨落拓的时候，到底是同父所出的兄妹，上前去给他理了衣裳，看他连手炉都不晓得带，只能将自己的给他，又从背后的笈囊里，拿出几块碳来添上。

李颜起先还忍着，看到妹妹关切，禁不住泪盈于睫，倒真是个被宠坏的小孩，受了委屈跟家人哭诉：“这里实在清苦，连喝口水都得自个儿去舀，妹妹们要读书，只管请了夫子来，何必在这吃苦？咱们还是家去吧……”

林栖梧哭笑不得，这方是衣来伸手，饭来张口的侯门公子哥儿，相比下李秋颐的适应力，未免好到惊人。林栖梧一个现代人，习惯了自立也就罢了，李秋颐也是跟李颜一般，锦衣玉食奴仆环伺的长大，到了这不仅不以为苦，还很有些自得其乐的意思在。果然人与人之间生性不同，娇鸟笼中晒绿衣，雄鸣高树不思归。

“咱们还没行过入学礼，阿兄若想家去也使得，何苦拉上我们做筏子？”林栖梧还未发话，李秋颐已横眉冷道：“真真这话论理不该我们说，可阿兄也太不成器了。为人兄长，如今却只会在姊妹面前哭，我瞧了也替母亲生气。既这般，不如早早家去为好，彼此丢开手倒还清静了。

“原是你们，好端端的定要作兴到外头去念什么书？我这才跟了来的，难道是我情愿？”

“你既不情愿，当初祖母问时，为何不同二姐姐四妹妹，硕哥芝哥儿那般推拒了？难道你读书习字，竟是为了姊妹们不成？依我看，分明是你不愿在府中拘束，要趁便出来玩乐，岂料这书院并非供你取乐之地，这才生了怨怼之心。”

“自家兄妹这般，叫来往之人看去也不像样。”林栖梧劝住她，又对李颜道：“外头冷，你先进去伙房用些吃食，也好坐着细想想三妹妹这话。我们来书院求学为的是自己，同表兄并无半点干系。你也只管依凭自己的心意，不必以姊妹为念。”好话歹话都已说尽，林栖梧不再流连，拉了李秋颐便走：“入学礼快开始了。”

去往书院前孔子庙的路上，李秋颐气还未平，簌簌流下泪来：“我是庶出，自小挣足了要强的心思，原指望将来仕途上有兄弟帮衬，彼此也好有个照应。偏我那同母弟弟不成器，嫡兄如今却也是这个样子，可见若是兄弟无能，要那帮衬也是累赘，不如不要的好……”

林栖梧道：“华国取士唯才是举，你只管立一番事业，将来自有你一番道理。到了考场上，考官阅卷只看得失，谁管你托生在哪个娘肚子里？”这话说得俏皮，李秋颐破涕而笑。

此事揭过不提，却说咸宜书院的入学礼。不分贵贱，开蒙破学，礼毕之后，方是书院的正式弟子。

目测之下，约有百人之数的新生，有垂髫少女，弱冠青年，也有白发老者，陆续在卯正前聚集在院前的孔子庙。所谓“青青子衿，悠悠我心”，生徒一律着青衿，教谕们则是一身质如轻云的纻袍，依次帮学生整理衣冠，取意“先正衣冠，后明事理”。

在教谕们带领下进入孔庙时，林栖梧注意到李颜也在了队伍末尾合流，便轻轻拉了下李秋颐的衣摆以手示意，李秋颐抿了抿唇，心下稍宽。众人一齐在神位前跪好，先九叩首，拜见圣贤孔子，再三叩首，拜过山长、教谕、院监等人，并向师傅们赠送六礼束脩。

林栖梧从身后笈囊中，将事先准备好的六礼一一拿出来：芹菜意为业精于勤，莲子心苦代表苦心教导，红豆取意鸿运高照，红枣是早早高中，桂圆是功德圆满，再有十脡脯的干瘦肉条，微表弟子心意。

至于学费，便是所谓的“贽见礼”，早先由各自家族奉送，咸宜书院的学费没有定额，寒门之家出不起银钱的，用茶用炭代替也可。

行过拜师礼后，按照教谕们的指示，将手放在水盆中，正反各洗一遍擦净，教谕在旁寄语：“望尔等自此心无旁骛，去杂存精，一心向学。”

然后是开笔礼，教谕们手持蘸有朱砂的毛笔，在学生眉心处点一红痣，取意朱砂明智，学业通达。新生则开笔描红，顺次写下一个永字。

最后由山长亲自于孔庙前击鼓，掌祠们合奏《鹿鸣》之乐，代表这百余人正式拜入咸宜书院名下，踏上路漫漫其修远的求学之路。

如此礼成，山长萧其逾说了一番勉励之言：“尔等来咸宜书院，或为自身求全家族举业；或有立志苦读学海寻踪；或图功成名遂振翅一搏。时下风气，文人觉得武夫粗鄙，行武辈弃嫌读书人羸弱；务农的看经商者市侩，商人也腹诽那农夫，终日围着土地打转不知变通；便是到了官场之上，世家瞧不上寒门出身的，寒门背后议论世家是假清高。说到底大多是学成文武艺，货与帝王家罢了，人皆有私欲，何必分高下？我只怕书院中亦染此风，故而出言警醒。求学路漫漫，尔辈各有专精，更当互相质证，博洽而旁通之，不可画地自限。道有三千，各自执我所执，砥砺前行便是。将来无论是蟾宫折桂衣紫带玉，还是归隐山野证得逍遥，只要持身方正，咸宜书院便都以你们为荣。”

原本以为会听到之乎者也，大学中庸之类套话的林栖梧，对山长这番话很是惊喜，要青衣布衫，俭以养德，鼓励生徒专心向学，却也不回避汲营进取之态，能教导学生正视自己的野心和私欲，有这等海纳百川的气派，难怪是华国四大书院之首。

咸宜书院没有具体的学年制，只是将学生分为春耕、夏耘，秋收、冬藏四堂，由衣摆上所绣的春桃、夏荷、秋桂、冬梅四种花样，代表该生目前的学习阶段。春耕堂的学生，觉得自己学有所成，做好了准备就能去参加夏耘堂的考试，依此类推，至冬藏堂为结业。所以有四年就毕业的，也有十年寒窗的，更不乏毕业后，自愿留在书院，做个训导助教，终生向学之辈。

华国取士虽然有上六学、下六学之分，但咸宜书院所授课目甚广，科举十二艺外，三教九流各有所长，彼此也不分高下，也不以通过科举为教学目的，所以有学生毕业后，去考个县试州试，中了秀才举人后，再往华国专攻科举的国子监之内备考省试。好比在现代大学毕业后，可以选择自己下海创业，也可以报个培训班考公。咸宜书院便像是那博采众家之长的大学校园，而国子监则成了官方的公务员培训机构。

她们寝舍四个女孩，柳闻樱没有科举的目标，为的是修身养性，选了书画茶艺，以及家学渊源的医科。明瑜出身特殊，到了十岁家里就会安排外傅见习，走的是皇亲国戚优先分配的“捷径”，所以她大可以当个艺术特长生，拣些自己喜欢的去学。明瑜从小在皇宫舅舅家，见了多少各国进献的奇珍异宝，对通商货贩，水运航海，乃至各国风土人情最感兴趣，又因为家中尚武，另选了兵科主治。

但林栖梧和李秋颐，既然决定了靠科举出人头地，在选课上就得更有规划性，今年自然是力争通过夏耘堂的考试。每人报考六门课，三门主治，三门辅修，此外的课余时间，还能选修些杂学陶冶性情。

李秋颐从小跟着王夫人长大，看她和王棣君主持中馈、打理家务，所以更擅长户科、算学之类。林栖梧自觉吃不消枯燥的礼仪和繁琐的赋税事宜，加上打定主意文武兼修，虽以读书为业，也得弓马娴熟，所以选了兵、刑、工三科主治，译、史、星三科辅修，平时没课就跟明瑜多去演武场。不是说真要“林妹妹倒拔垂杨柳”，但至少要射石饮羽，善马熟人，绝不让身体成为拖累。既有咏絮才，且去酬壮志，不必后人堪怜，这便是她的道。


	11. 素女为师

林栖梧选择的主治辅修都并非心血来潮，兵科是立身之本，不管是用兵韬略，还是打熬筋骨，从长远看都是受益无穷的事。

刑科、史学，则是为了了解这个世界，借此更快的入乡随俗。只有系统学习了华国的法制，林栖梧这个外来灵魂，才能知道自己的哪些权益受到保障，将来遇到生活纠纷怎么解决，又有哪些法律和现代迥异？

而读史能鉴往知来，把握历史长河中的主流走向，前朝为何而亡，五胡乱华是怎样结束的？华国开国四百来年，其中权术更迭，错综势力，也都可在史书里管窥。更别提史学一科，除了本国，还涉及到了外国的历史，那么借由史书，对华国周边国家的发展进程，乃至人文风土，也能知之一二。

辅修的译学，是为了更好地研读外国历史，毕竟语言是一切沟通的桥梁，长安城的西市里，有大量来自世界各地，从事“国际贸易”的游商，将来她宦海沉浮，走南闯北的，多两门外语傍身总没错。

另外选的工科和星学，是想了解当下的科技水平，穿越这一遭，能领先古人的，不就是站在了时代巨人的肩膀上吗？姑苏林氏并非什么豪门望族，况且人丁凋落，能帮上她的林海身体堪忧，而林渊自己的仕途也才起步呢。林栖梧没有世家背景，将来要想在官场上搏得头筹，就得确切地干出些时绩来，不断革新的科技，就是她最好的突破口。

连课余时间的选修，她都花了心思，书法一科，是林渊跟她讲过的加分项，虽然为了避免徇私舞弊，从县试到省试，都是要糊名誊卷的，但是朝廷总不会选字迹潦草者为官，所以录取后，考官也会看一看原稿，确定字迹是否庄雅的。再若是有幸到殿试这一关，就都算有了官身的人，皇帝亲自排三甲名次，是不必糊名誊卷的，林渊亲口所述，因为写了一手好字，被皇帝钦点为探花的经历还在那呢，林栖梧怎么会对书法不重视？

再就是选择跟柳闻樱去医科旁听，她当然也不是冲着当医生去的。何况春耕堂的医学授课，多是基础药理，是想了解下华国目前的医疗，发展到哪个程度，比如瘟疫时疾这种灾难性疾病的防御，以及癸水避孕这类休戚相关之事。

她也是读了史，又跟着柳闻樱去了医科，才知道华国的性教育普及度，远远比想象的要好，归根结底，还是太|祖的缘故。

前朝是男尊女卑之国，有一位皇后摄政称帝，便被史家口诛笔伐数百年，乃至臣子作乱亡国之祸，也能归因到是牝鸡司晨，坏了气运这等荒谬事体上。

此后百余年间，诸多塞外游牧部族各自为政，中原泰半沦丧胡人之手，钦圣太|祖华姒起于草莽，女子领兵服众不易，为了加强统治，便借九天玄女之名，发展信众，以求成为乱世里百姓心中，惩恶除暴的应命女仙。

在她平定了五胡乱华登基之后，更在各地广修神社，大量供奉上古传说中的女性神祇，从战神九天玄女起，到抟土造人的女娲，预警灾厉的西王母，掌管农桑的嫘祖，司掌江河湖海的洛神，制定时历的羲和等……借此提高民间的女性地位，让更多小娘子走出家门，得以参与到社会劳动中。

这些神祇中，有一位白水素女，是医家供奉的女神，因知晓天道阴阳之事，便成了华国少男少女们的——性启蒙老师。

华国的成人礼是十五岁，生辰当日，更换成人的衣饰，女子及笄男子加冠，跪拜父母持觞饮酒，最后酬神谢恩，便是进入素女祠，学习敦伦之道。

学习的对象不能随意定夺，均由神官经过占卜得出，主要目的是酬神，所以帮助服礼的神官身为神使，全程不能带有任何情|欲色彩，禁止灯光火烛，禁止交谈姓名，禁止留宿过夜，另有太卜太视隔帘监督，确保万无一失。

酬神前后双方互不相识，经此一礼再无牵连。事后要想打听是哪位神官为自己服了礼，不仅律法不容，现实中也不具备可操作性。总之就是，把酬神礼当成一堂真人演示的性教育课就行。林栖梧在书上看到这里便问：“那这些神官都是如何选出的？”

“神祠为春官所辖，身世清白的良家子女，孩提之时便入祠中，自此一心侍奉神明，终生不得婚娶。神祠中戒律森严，除了酬神礼外，不得有破戒之事，违制者当以叛神之罪伏诛。”

明瑜还告诉她：“建国之初女子是不服酬神礼的，太|祖《圣谕广训》有言，‘神明未酬，何以家为？’，不酬神便算不得服了全礼，在律法上就没有当家立户的权利。可没有官身的白衣是不能纳妾的，民间夫妻膝下只得一女者甚众，若不想家业便宜了外人，便需向官府请立女户，若要立女户，又需先入祠服礼，如此风气渐开莫过于是。”

既要为夫权守贞，婚姻之事如何自主？听从父母之命出嫁后，终生依附旁人而活，若生下女孩，便又是一个轮回。索性打破这劳什子贞节牌坊，不破不立夺回女性对自己身体的自主权，太|祖此举，虽然毁誉参半，却也切中要害。

前朝那些大户人家，时兴早早给小郎君安排些通房，于是将七八岁的女孩买进府里调|教，父母将亲生女儿卖进侯门公府，十来岁正当青春的小娘子们，不去读书习字，报国济民，却为了争当少主人的妾室打破了头，长此以往于国又有何益？

太|祖遂定下了不论男女，未至十五破身者父母连坐，若一方受胁迫成婚，上诉之后婚事作废等种种律法，欲借此止住贫苦人家，将女儿卖做童养媳的不良之风。尽管从现状看来，便是李家，被买来作奴仆的小姑娘也不知凡几，真要断此风气，动摇的是整个封建奴隶制的根基，绝非朝夕可成。

说到这服礼这事，明瑜还兀自愤懑不平：“多少民间女子如今也都酬神，偏我三表姐不行。堂堂天家贵女，婚事不得自由，说是要为室韦那老皇帝守贞，不许神官教导也就罢了，竟是服礼当日便送嫁和亲去。”

“你说的三表姐，可是和淑帝姬吗？”

“不错，皇家排行是不分男女的，阿瑶姐姐虽是三公主，却是舅舅的长女，生母又是我姑姑荣妃，原是亲上加亲的，可惜姑母前些年去了。”明瑜感叹：“舅舅怎么舍得将她嫁那么远，听说那室韦皇帝的年龄，比舅舅还大了些，是死了原配再续娶的，况且他们那边还有收继婚的习俗，也不知阿瑶姐姐该怎么办。”

“什么是收继婚？”林栖梧不解。

“就是兄死妻嫂，子收庶母，将来阿瑶姐姐嫁给那室韦皇帝，过两年老皇帝死了，她也不能回国荣养，还得再嫁给继位的皇子。”

“室韦有这种风俗在，如何还要我国公主守贞？你不能点灯我可以放火，哪来的这样道理？”

“可怜阿瑶姐姐还没到十五岁啊，原本我暗恨，道是遣妾一身安社稷，不知何处用将军。”明瑜说到这里，不禁哽咽：“我阿耶又说，苏霁将军连着上了好几封奏，请求与室韦兴兵，舅舅也没允准。说是师出无名，岂有别国来求娶公主，我们却干戈相向的道理？所以只叫她留守边关静待王命。可眼看着二月下旬，表姐就要服礼了。”

“那可不是说话的功夫？就是下个月了？”

“正是呢，嫁妆都齐备了，舅舅命我阿耶亲自出关，送她去室韦，所以这其中详情我才知晓。你没见过阿瑶姐姐，皇家这些公主，若说气度自然都不凡，可单论容貌，属她生的最好。如今却要悲笳出玉门，朱颜委黄沙。”

说起此事，二人叹一阵，终究无可奈何。公主和亲从来都是为了满足政治的需要，别看长安城里整日还是歌舞升平的，可边关四镇烽烟迭起，时有外藩进犯，能用嫁个公主暂且解决的事，又何必大费周章调兵遣将？公主的一份嫁妆，和供应军队战争所需比起来，其中花费更是微不足道了。

被摆布，被支配，被交易，虽然只是明瑜说的几句话，林栖梧却有种从骨子里泛出来的冷意。到了书院里只用一心向学的日子，她过得太安逸了，安逸到都险些忘了，这终究是个杀人不见血的封建时代。而身为女子要走的路，即使是天家贵女，也那么的难。

如果女子不能出仕做官呢？如果她科举不第仕途不显，无法支撑林家门楣呢？那以后的人生也会这样被谁摆布着决定吗？

“阿瑜，你说和淑帝姬服礼就在下月，我能去吗？”

“这是自然，太后那边也要请你外祖母去做正宾的，论理你也该来。”

林栖梧惊讶道：“这是什么缘故？”

“你还不知道？原本算起来咱们也是沾亲带故的，太后是我外祖母，和你外祖母不是本家姊妹？论理我也该叫你外祖母一句姨姥姥的。”

林栖梧总想着卢太君是李家的老祖宗，却忘了外祖母的娘家，明瑜又给她科普：“当年咱俩的外祖母，名满长安城，号称卢家双姝，到了许嫁之年，一个入宫做了皇后，一个嫁了李家当国公夫人，虽然嫁了人，情份却是极好的。”

“惭愧惭愧，这些事我的确不太知道。”

“其实皇家跟这些个豪门望族，多有婚娶往来，仔细算算都是亲眷也未可知。不过你如今住在李家，李家沾得哪些亲，还是趁休沐日回去问问看你外祖母，心中有数比较好。”明瑜点头：“三表姐服礼，难得是个众人齐全的时候，你也正该来认认脸。不过你之前说要去，又是为了什么？”

“和亲知拙计，公主漫无归，我想牢牢记住那情形。”林栖梧说：“等我们来日可为时，让这样的事，永远不再发生。”


	12. 以诚相待

说是休沐回家，其实也只能回去歇上一天两夜罢了。伴着放课的鼓声，学子们自堂中鱼贯而出。李家是三辆翠幄清油车，跟着有头脸的仆妇，大概是挂念李颜，王夫人遣了陪房周瑞家的一同来。

荣国府声势不凡，柳家也不遑多让，反倒明瑜家里却低调的很。只一个年方二十来岁，容色秀美的青年，施施然在车边等候。

明瑜和林栖梧携手出来的，见了对方喊一声温叔，向林栖梧介绍：“若春叔叔是我母亲的傧人，我阿耶前朝事情多，府内中馈皆是他掌着的，你要来王府找我出去玩，只管派人回温叔就是了。”

傧人虽为侧室，却也是正经载入玉牒，受了圣人封诰的。林栖梧揣度了下人物关系，当然不会同明瑜一般喊叔叔：“温傧人纳福。”李秋颐也拱手而揖，跟着她叫了。

“两位娘子客气。”温若春人如其名，当真是眸含春水靥带桃花，数九寒月千里冰封，在他那眉眼温柔之下，也尽数化作碧波：“是我们阿瑜福气好，交游的皆是这般珠玉人物。来日若无事，不妨常来寒邸，同龄之人彼此谈会，学问也可日进矣。”

要不是原身这皮囊年龄尚小，林栖梧不好太崩人设，都要忍不住跟明瑜感慨：“你阿娘真是好眼光，尽享齐人之福。”

再看温若春，和明瑜相处起来也是分外和谐，并无牵强作伪之态。明瑜甚至能对着温若春全无芥蒂地撒娇：“车里闷得慌，我骑马回去吧。”

“仔细吹了风，又该嚷着头疼了。”温若春一面说，就上手把她的斗篷系牢，将毡帽翻上去盖住：“只许骑一会儿，出了坊门就回车上坐着。”

“知道啦。”明瑜笑着应一声，翻身上了马，瞧见李秋颐有些羡慕的样子，想了想便道：“你俩明日若得空，咱们一同去西市挑两匹好马，下周兵科要去演武场练骑术的。”

“我不是……。”李秋颐失笑，林栖梧和她对视一眼，接话道：“这也好，有你做个由头，明日我们出来也方便。”想起上次她们夜话时聊过的，便道：“你阿姐若在，一起来也好的，人多可热闹些。”

“自然是要见的，我还等着你们替我羞她呢。”明瑜会心一笑，轻叩脚蹬：“既说定了，明日用过午膳，咱们西市前见吧。”身下马儿跑起来，温若春在她身后跟着喊一声：“阿瑜，且骑得慢些。”遂向林、李二人道别，也御车而去。

林栖梧和李秋颐上了车，坐定后笑问：“你方才欲言又止，原是要说什么？”外头人声车马如沸，林栖梧又是附耳轻言，纵有人留神去看，也只觉小娘子们说些私房话罢了，倒比寻那“夜半无人私语时”来得妥帖。

“阿瑜是个心思澄净的，哪里懂得我们这样人家的阴私，只当我羡慕她先学了骑术。”李秋颐叹道：“她本是正房嫡女，却能跟长辈的侧室相处融洽，那位温傧人，姿容谈吐也不俗，观其同阿瑜相处，便是面子情做来给我们看的，有这个姿态也叫人羡慕得很。若换了我们家是断断不中用的……”李秋颐摇摇头：“我娘就差找个道婆给二哥哥下蛊罢。”

“可见容成公主不仅在朝颇有建树，对内也治家有方，子女教养上更是极好。”林栖梧知她心结，便又玩笑哄道：“我们阿颐可要学着些，将来出落得这般人品，夫侍之间必要争风吃醋个没完的。”

“我如何能同容成公主那般，开家立户娶夫纳侍。”李秋颐叹道：“她是圣人的同胞妹妹，卢太后的嫡亲女儿，甫一及笄就袭正亲王爵，加镇国公主衔，一人之下万万人之上也不为过。能像她活得那般自在的女子，世上又有几个？”

一时语尽，林栖梧也是唏嘘不已，李秋颐又说：“我这等五姓女，生来就得为家族联姻，若能争取自己决定婚事，不被随意许嫁便好了。反而是栖梧你，眼下虽暂处窠臼之中，可你非池中物，早晚扬名立万，自然能振翅而飞，这般说来倒叫我羡慕了。”

林栖梧听此一言，似有感悟，说来原主母亲李宓也是五姓女，从前她还不解，外祖母放着高门满座不选，为何替女儿择了林海，如今方才醍醐灌顶。

原主韫玉姑娘总是自伤身世，觉得母亲早丧，父家虽袭列侯，也已是没落清流，哪里及得上五姓煊赫。所以原著里她入府后步步留心，时时在意，那起子看惯了眉眼高低的恶奴，见她一个借宿孤女放低了声势，哪有不趁便踩上一脚的？若有外祖母看顾得到之处，尚能庇护一二，等祖母去世后，在这侯门公府，岂能不“一年三百六十日，风刀霜剑严相逼？”生生被搓磨致死，也是可以预见的未来。

可原主却没看到卢老太君苦心孤诣，为了独生女儿筹谋良久，择了林海这般门第简单、人品贵重的夫婿，叫李宓跳出世家的藩篱。夫君姿容绝佳，彼此鸿案相庄，林海母亲早逝，李宓上头更没有婆母辖制，若非李宓承受不住丧子之痛撒手而去，女儿金榜题名那一日，她自然有好福气在后头呢。

李宓这般婚事，已经是世家女子能有的最好结局，这里不是现代社会，可以单骑走天涯来得风流潇洒，家族的牵绊，是背靠好乘凉的大树，也是攀缠在骨血里无法革除的枝枝蔓蔓，看看李秋颐，一旦冠上了赵郡李家这个姓，一生都难以摆脱李家的束缚。

“现在的你我都太过单薄年幼，需要家族的庇护，回报的姿态是无可避免的顺服。可你总有鳞甲在手的那一日，百年世家的盛名，五姓女的荣光，将不再是束缚你的牢笼。”林栖梧说：“到那时你便不必费心斩破它，大可反过来，叫它为你所用。”

任何家族的延续，都需要新鲜的血脉，而李家这一代的儿孙里，诚如李秋颐所说，几乎没有成器的。李颂为荣府长房长子，本该支撑门楣，才能上却实在平庸，偌大一个李家两府，离了他妻子王棣君都不转了，李颂这个做丈夫的却是可有可无。而被当凤凰蛋一般捧着的李颜，完全无意仕途，加之被长辈们溺爱太过，就那个立不起来的性子，已经是养废了一大半。

几个女孩里，长女李春敷明明才学不俗，却给王夫人瞒着卢老太君，送进宫里做女史，想她嫁个金龟婿，好为家族在丈夫枕边拨弄风云。这般舍本逐末的做法，实在叫人不敢恭维。

次女李觉夏因为从小母亲去的早，当爹的李宥是个扶不上墙的阿斗，放着身子不保养，官也不好生做，成日家和小老婆喝酒，哪里会管一个庶出女儿？荆夫人进了门，眼睛里便只有钱，对这个白捡的女儿也没什么好感。原生环境造就性格，李觉夏胆小怯懦的性子已经养成，都说三岁看八十，要掰过来只怕难。

其他的弟弟妹妹年龄都尚小，如今看来，李家的前程，只怕也得系在李秋颐身上。这些话不必林栖梧跟她剖析，李秋颐这般聪慧，不然也不会选择出来念书，奋力一搏。

“空想也是无益了，且说正经的，你要借着明瑜叫咱们出去买马，做些什么事？”李秋颐的性格叫林栖梧喜欢也是这点，她也会有情绪低落的时候，但是自我调节能力实在是好，感伤一番还能着眼当下，正如竹节凌霜傲雨后，依旧挺拔青翠。

“每个月的份例就那么两贯钱，放在平民百姓家，吃穿是尽够了，可咱们却不同。将来在外头走动，要用钱用人的地方多了，难道事事向外祖母和棣君姐姐张口吗？”林栖梧说：“所以我便想着同你商量，我上京时，林家也带了几个护卫，大事做不成，跑腿打杂是够的，你那边情景如何呢？”

“我那生母并舅舅的事，姐姐也知道，何止不登大雅之堂，若我要做些正经事，也得瞒住了，方才免生枝节。如此一想，身边竟然无人可用。”

“怎么没有，我看你身边的小娘子，侍书、翠墨几个，调|教得都很出色，可见有其主必有其仆的。”

“终究年纪小些，如何当事呢？何况侍书也是外祖母按着例给的，跟你屋里的舜英姑娘一个样。”

“这更好了，若说这家里咱们能告诉谁，也就是外祖母了，晚上趁便和她老人家通通气，请她把几个姑娘并家人的身契给了你，我们都要上学，且尚未服礼，怎么好每日在外头跑动？我带来的林家人，更是外省人口，哪里晓得长安城的买卖行市。”这还是上次卢太君传授“治家之道”给她的灵感。

“这话不错，能送到我们身边的姑娘，大多是家生子，父母也都是李府的老人了，手上若没有些当用的本事，是留不下来的。生钱的法子可不容易，咱们一起想想，要做些能长久生利的才好，便是一时收不回本钱也无妨。”这便是李秋颐的经验之谈，不枉费她从小跟着王夫人耳濡目染，然而说到这里，她却不无惆怅道：“只是不管做什么买卖，起初总是要费钱的，我哪里又有这些结余。”

“我阿娘的陪嫁里，倒有些京城的地契，初始的本钱便由我做大头。你也不必过意不去，我过两年回苏州去了，京中之事色色可都要辛苦你的。”林栖梧想一下：“你这就叫劳务入股了。”她想不到古代的词，索性挪用了，反正是取其意让李秋颐能听懂就好。

“姐姐有了傍身之财，如何也不瞒我？从前夫人说，世家贵女之间罕有真心。可自从见了姐姐，劝我出门念书，对我百般照顾，如今这挣钱的营生，姐姐大可以自己做，却也愿拉扯上我，叫我如何感念呢。”

“傻姑娘，自己姐妹，如何这样外道起来，说什么拉扯不拉扯的？”林栖梧抱抱她，李秋颐从小夹在生母和嫡母之间，庶出的冷眼，顽劣的兄弟，难酬的壮志，她还能生就如此见识远虑，实在难得：“什么世家贵女罕有真心？难道那些为了男人勾心斗角的，方是不落下成？叫我说，女子处世不易，更该相互扶持才是，莫逆之交还分男女吗？咱们所求相同，你总说将来宦海沉浮，家中子弟不成器，恐无人帮扶。日后不必忧虑了，万事总有我在。”

李秋颐面露动容：“阿姊以诚待我，我必报之以心，跨马担簦，毋宁相负。”


	13. 卢家双姝

及至回了李府，正是晚膳的当口，王夫人、郑绾等媳妇侍立在卢老太君侧，李府规矩多，讲究过食不言，除了卢老太君示意鸳鸯：“把那虾炙多夹些，你林姑娘爱吃。”一顿饭唯余落针可闻。

寂然饭毕，卢老太君见王夫人怜子心切，遂让李颜他们母子先携手去了，唤她们姊妹到暖阁里坐下，案上设着茶筅茶盂各色茶具，鸳鸯正碾研茶末，林栖梧接过手来，见那茶饼文火烤过后，散发的香味颇为殊异，因而好奇发问：“这是什么茶，香味格外清冽些？”

卢老太君给她解惑：“是建州茶膏，制以异味胶以金缕，名曰耐重儿，逢年岁贡凡十七八枚而已，今日长乐宫典瑞才送来的，我也未及尝过呢，偏你这贪嘴的猴儿赶了巧。”

林栖梧亲自煽风炉煮茶，卢老太君遂问起在书院的事，李秋颐一一回过学业课目，并同舍之间人情来往，卢老太君听罢颔首：“华原柳家家风清正自不必说，明家起于行伍，子弟也都成器。不过世人说起明家，当以姿容绝艳闻名。”

从前仁平女帝当朝时，盛宠不衰的贵君便是明家出身。当朝容成公主更是身份尊贵无可匹敌，娶个五姓七家嫡子当正夫方是寻常，却在一次马球赛上，对还是神武军七阶中候的明子岳一见钟情，当日便回宫向卢太后请下了赐婚谕旨。一见钟情说来好听，其实还不是见色起意，只是能让看惯了少年俊彦的容成公主倾慕的美色，必定格外出众罢了。

林栖梧将滤好的山泉水注于鍑中，水沸如鱼目，微微有声：“阿瑜叫我们去西市挑马呢，没成想她双亲竟是这般结缘，明日倒要细细问过才是。”

卢老太君伸手在她前额上敲了下：“你这憨丫头，如何知道她们家的事，只怕提起来要叫阿瑜伤心。”林栖梧忙追问为什么，卢老太君道：“是有次我年节进宫去看太后，听她议论说，原本以为容成娶了正夫能收些心，没成想两个人都是不着家的，偌大一个王府，年礼都是司殿去送，过年时明子岳留在军中练兵，容成那孩子干脆带着平康坊的名伎去城外别院，可见新婚情热之后，相处实在不睦。”

卢老太君叹道：“阿瑜她们姊妹也是可怜见的，因父母都在朝为官，外调一任就是四五年光景，只得送进宫中在太后身边养大，太后年纪渐长，也不能事事周全，遂指了身边的一个少典命给容成作了傧人，主持王府中馈，顺道照应这两个孩子，也就将她们拉扯到如今六七岁。”原来温若春是太后指给容成公主的人，且一手将明瑜姊妹二人带大，怪道相处亲昵宛若父女，知道原委后，林栖梧再将方才所见说与卢老太君听，免不了一番感慨。

生育了子女却不亲自教养，或是不愿牺牲自我的欢愉，或是因为朝政公务繁忙，闲下来想起孩子，问询两句近况，实在算不得多称职的父母。然而这样的父母在当朝竟也算是常事，远的不说，就李家现在这几个小娘子，也是亲爹不闻嫡母不问，还要卢老太君看不过眼了，一并带来自己身边养着，如此可见一斑。

场面一度凝重，林栖梧没怎么代入原主韫玉姑娘年幼丧母，父亲又无法照拂的情感，尚不觉得如何，只是觑见李秋颐若有所思，李觉夏更是眼圈都红了，赶紧打住转移话题，待水面如雪似花，将浮沫撇去，头一碗茶汤奉与卢老太君：“我听阿瑜说起来，外祖母在闺中时，和太后并称卢家双姝呢。”

卢老太君接了茶细品：“我同你们这般大时，也是个爱顽的，夏日凫水兴酣时，游至藕花深处，几乎没淹死，好容易救了上来，到底被那船上的木钉把头碰破了。”她解开额带给林栖梧看：“如今这鬓角上指头顶大一块窝儿，就是那会儿残破的。”

提起往事，卢老太君唇边也绽开怀念的笑意：“我和倬云阿姊……太后是堂姐妹，从前卢家女孩儿们，也是一起读书识字，相伴长大，只是我二人分属两房嫡长，才有了这劳什子双姝的称谓。彼时女帝当朝，世家贵女谁肯守在绣楼待嫁，都议论要科举入仕，出去闯一番事业，我习武，倬云阿姊属文，自幼同族中兄弟们一起，学骑射星象，工历算诗文。”

后来呢，后来无需再问，都写在了《华国本纪》之上。卢家双姝没能顺遂心意科举入仕，长房的卢倬云入了九重宫闱，嫁给弘景帝华铭为皇后，弘景五年，生下皇三子华临，满月后在世家力荐下，华临以嫡出之资被册为太子，以固国本。弘景十年，华铭在宫外游幸时，偶遇道姑金仙，自此沉迷炼丹之术，卢皇后代帝摄政，处理国事。弘景十五年，华铭服用了“延年金丹”后，背生脓疮，不治而亡。十岁的太子华临继皇帝位，改元建熙，因圣上年幼，身怀六甲的卢太后垂帘听政，京城疫情严重，太后生下遗腹女容成公主才三日，便亲带宫中医官无偿巡诊，协同民间药局共克时艰……直至建熙六年，皇帝服礼后太后还朝，自此专心礼佛不问国事。

而次房的卢雨箬，嫁给赵郡李氏振彦，随同夫君去往边关，李振彦在城外征战，北魏远程突袭，包围了主城，她便动员妇孺，穿上军服列于城上，上演一出空城计吓退贼寇。李振彦南征北战，常有卢雨箬从旁佐翊，榆关一战，她献策诱敌深入，以鼓声为命，用火箭石矢借风势焚烧。敌军中计后，卢雨箬亲自擂响鼓台，李振彦便率军迎战，三通鼓响，万箭齐发，指挥华国军队大败北魏……后来李振彦以军功被封荣国公，她也得了诰命在身，李振彦死后，也是她这老太君支撑李氏家业至今。

卢家双姝的故事不是不曲肠动人，可波澜壮阔的一生，用太后、诰命这等尊荣加冕，总有说不出口的委屈遗憾。但林栖梧没有问外祖母，为什么明明晓畅军机却不争取入仕。因为有些话，根本不必发问。

鬓发如银的外祖母，仍为她们上书院的事四处奔波，见了她们从书院回来，又殷殷询问大小事宜，除了对孙女们的挂念外，林栖梧还能窥见别的东西，是一些隐秘的欢喜与怅然。

比如在听到她们抱怨，女学生都住不满辰宿列张四斋时，卢老太君摇头笑道：“能出去念书就很好啦，从前书院里的女子，尚住不满一座斋呢，且都是寒门出身，那时的五姓七家，可不会放女儿出绣楼。我儿时能跟兄弟们一块上家学已是逾越了，长辈们哪肯让往书院和陌生男子做同窗。”

虽然情况还是很不乐观，但时局无疑是在慢慢在变好的，从太|祖设立暖席礼，科举不限性别，民间鼓励开女户；到永光帝改革兴弊，科举糊名誊抄，不再让某些男考官看到是女学生就筛去不录；再到仁平帝规定各衙门必须招满女性官吏的数额……

这些政策背后，是一代代女官的奋斗，也是一代代女帝的心血，就是不知林栖梧她们将来从政时，能为了女性同胞们添砖加瓦做到哪一步。如何让仍然把持这个国家命脉的世家，打破根深蒂固的“传统”，能把女儿当成继承人之一培养，而不是联姻交换的货品。如何保护在官场奋进的巾帼英雌们，给女官提供更稳定的晋升空间和渠道。又如何完善律法，给民间女户周全的补贴和保障……

未来能做的有很多，可如今雏鸟栖于巢中嗷嗷待哺，离振翅而飞之日尚远，迎接寒冬筑的巢，一砖一瓦都得自己去搭，想捱过漫长寒冬，就要囤积准备足够的粮食，雏鸟如此，人亦不能免俗。

至晚间林栖梧便不让李秋颐回去，留她在暖阁同住，与外祖母夜话：“上京时，父亲将阿娘在京中的几处陪嫁给了我，我想着明日去巡点看看，将来入仕多有花用，要一笔长久的进项才好，再便是秋颐妹妹，同样也得打算起来，出门在外总有用钱的时候，份例却是定额，总不好叫她管棣君姐姐伸手。”

不等林栖梧拿出地契来，卢老太君先道：“原来是为这个，这事我也先虑着了，你阿娘的陪嫁是我亲自准备的，她随你父亲南去，大多地产便也派人买在了南方，在京中的是为她回来探亲备下的，一家丝帛行，一家金银行，还有曲江的一处庄子。曲江那庄子在城外也就罢了，两间店铺都在西市，你明日去看看也好，若有不妥只管发落。店中使唤的人从前是我亲自挑的，后来府内中馈给了你二舅母管，她又交给你棣君姐姐，如此换过几趟手，难免有些错漏的。”

“至于三丫头，我早给你存好了嫁妆贴己银子，如今先给了也是一样，你拿去或是跟栖梧商量着做些什么，或是自己花用，听凭心意便是。家中祭田里该你的那份，也划给你使用。再者，三丫头喜好书法，我手中正有一家纸笔行，明日你去看看可还称心。要再添些什么人帮佣，尽管拿了身契去，也算有个辖制。”

卢老太君一手一个，将她们揽在怀里嘱咐：“你们姊妹俩都是灵慧孩子，相互扶持着，便是撞些南墙也无妨，总能走出条路来。祖母已将木材给了你们，往后能不能平地起高楼，就看你们自己的了。我只为一件事悬心，宦海之上便是红尘历练，往后有多少轻薄浪子，一时甜言蜜语，一时有天无日，你们休要信他。从仕便需心志坚毅，最忌讳耽于情爱。女孩家立世不易，相信旁人上下嘴皮轻巧一碰的许诺，哪里及得上自己腰缠万贯，大权在握的实在？你们细想，是不是这个理？”

二人点头称是，卢老太君又说起与李家联络有亲的世家谱系，一并传授提点了诸多别事，说至二更天方整顿安寝。


	14. 龙门帐法

因在书院养成了习惯，她二人寅时便起来梳洗，及收拾完备，更衣盥手，吃了几勺奶子糖粳粥，已是卯正二刻了。漱口毕，严舜英即来回禀，几位女眷已静候传唤，余者男子皆在二门外头伺候。

“来得这样早，许是还没用过饭。”遂让秦明月包了十来个胡饼，并热腾腾的胡麻粥，先出二门去与诸人。

林栖梧夜间已理过一番头绪：随同原主上京的奶母王嬷嬷，并其子陈怀恩一共八名护卫，这些青壮男子多是林氏家仆，能力固然有限，忠诚度却极高。因是林家来人，李府不便差遣，王棣君将他们暂且安置在李府前院，听任她这个林氏少主随时调派。

再有严舜英一家，其父严冬青原是给外祖母管田庄的，熟知乡野人情，也通晓买办行市。她母亲则长于针织，若得用便去丝帛行做个掌事。秦明月同她的姑舅哥哥吴贵，那吴贵托妹妹荫蔽进了李府厨下当差，林栖梧不肯将来为打老鼠伤了玉瓶，因而格外留心令其警醒，吴贵本性怯懦，便不敢十分任意吃酒赌钱。虽终归当不得大用，想来调他往曲江庄子上照应下工食，大略还使得。

再有李秋颐那里，用不上还只能添乱的生母赵家不提，侍书，翠墨两户人口却是好的，再从李府挑几个老实肯干的家生子出去，约莫人手上也就够了。

林栖梧薄施粉黛发盘双髻，身穿厚实的对襟圆领袄，堇色裙摆以退晕绣法，刺就深浅各异的玉色蝶影，外罩一领白狐皮鹤氅。她少时读《史记》，说“孟尝君有一白狐裘，值千金，天下无双”，进京路上翻捡原主箱柜时，偶然看见这样一件，昨日便特意叫秦明月拿出来，力求达到先敬罗衣的效果。

衣裳换好了，再让几个女眷进来说话。严舜英一一指与她，这是侍书嫂子胡长柱家的，这是翠墨的阿娘丁来财家的……及至一位面容和善的中年妇人，林栖梧观其情态：“可是舜英姐姐的阿娘？”

“奴严冬青家的，请姑娘万安。”那妇人拜倒在地，林栖梧忙叫扶起来：“都是伺候长辈的老人，不敢受您的礼，敢问婶子名讳。”在李府伺候的仆妇，多以丈夫的名字相称，管她们叫某某家的，就好像这些女人都没有自己名字似的。

“姑娘是问奴的名讳？”妇人微微怔忡：“奴名周萍香。”

“我听舜英说，冬青叔叔熟知农事，萍香婶子通晓织造，往后还要多多仰赖。想来舜英也回去说过，外祖母虽将你们身契给了我，但少则两三年，多则也不过五六年的功夫，我仍旧要回苏州去科考，届时当将身契赠还。叔叔婶子如今帮衬我筹划些进益，脱籍后自己也有个吃饭的营生，婶子觉得如何？”

动之以情，再晓之以利，不怕不能服众，果然周萍香欢喜道：“姑娘说的很是，从此姑娘只管放心，您这般疼顾我们，我们要不体察上情，天地也不容了。”

李秋颐又问过侍书、翠墨等的家人几句话，遂一同出至厅前，上了车来至二门外。林家的护卫是入京时便相熟的，他们一路上没少陪着林栖梧下船出去逛，也算知道自家这位小姐的做派脾性。

为首的陈怀恩换过李家的车夫，其余护卫或执手照灯，或骑马随车而行，一时秩序井然。

李秋颐同她坐上一辆车，不免感慨：“要拿出派头唬人，怎么还拉我一块儿走，你我分开乘大轿，鸣锣张伞的岂不更气派？”

林栖梧失笑：“那又未免华而不实了，轿子要用人力抬，哪里比得上马拉车的脚程？等到了西市还不晌午了？另则还有个缘故，我想着要去巡视店铺，必然要看帐簿的，我不晓得这里账房计数的规矩，你从前跟着二舅母和棣君姐姐瞧过事，还要劳你先给我讲一讲。”

李秋颐咂舌了：“你不懂看帐，还敢今日就来巡点，若露了怯还怎么压服得住那些老账房？”

“我只是不清楚计数的法子。巡视店铺是为了总览全局，查看库存储备量，了解进货渠道，搞清楚每家店铺客户群的市场定位，确定备货周期和物价调整，关注售后服务是否到位等等……”

好吧，又不自觉带出现代的词汇了：“你就这么理解吧，譬若朝中尚书省长官，并不需要通晓六官二十四司桩桩件件的职能，真正需要的是知人善任，调配得当。咱们只管投钱不管具体经营的，确定店铺的大体框架方向不跑偏，然后挑选得力之人掌事，善加约束恩威并施后，就等着每季度看帐簿收银钱，所以你大略给我讲讲就行。”

于是李秋颐从袖中拿出一袋算筹，当朝没有引入西方的阿拉伯数字，但是用繁体字计算实在太过头疼，于是人们在算盘之前，先发明了算筹这一简化工具。所谓算筹，是长约十来厘米左右的若干小棍，普通百姓用木头竹枝，李秋颐这样的世家贵女，够格在她手里把玩的，当然得玉石象牙雕刻的。

0是画一个圆圈，1用一竖表示，2-5依次在1的基础上多加一竖，比如5就是五条竖线，6用一个T字形表示，7-9依次在T字的基础上多加一竖。负数则在正数已有的基础上划一斜杠。

“更大的数字呢？”

李秋颐就着车内明角灯，把小机子当布算桌摆给她看：“个位纵式，十位横式，百位纵式，千位横式，万位纵式……这样纵横交替摆放即可。”

比如七万一千六百二十四就是：π-T=||||

“那帐簿怎么看？”

“当世采用的是上收下付的直栏式账页，没有页数，只用‘过、入、两讫、平、销’等戳记，表示过账和结账。”

林栖梧心里有数了，这个记账方法，正从单纯的流水，向复式记账法过度，听起来约莫是现代命名的四柱结算法。正如同古人认知里，支撑天地的四根立柱一般，用以支起这帐簿内方寸经纬之地。其中的四柱，分别是旧管、新收、开除与实在，正是现代会计学四要素的雏形。

她在大学里没选修过任何一门财经注会的课，但干导演和摄影师的职业使然，参与拍摄的影视作品涵盖天南地北各种题材，盗墓剧要去了解风水点穴，刑侦片要去学习临床鉴定，知识储备堪称千奇百怪。

林栖梧就是那种真让她具体做某件事的话，绝对术业不专攻，样样是皮毛，然而胜在理论知识充沛，只要能找到对路的行家，那些后代总结的跨时代经验就能派上用场。

长安城坐北朝南，车队从李府的大宁坊出来，向南先过广化、胜业二坊，然后沿着横街往西走。这条横街连接长安西金光、东春明二门，行至中段时，右侧便是皇城官署，依次坐落着太常、鸿胪诸寺。林栖梧掀开车帘，嘱咐陈怀恩道：“让人快马前去，先报与几个店铺的掌事知晓。”

陈怀恩应喏依话去办，李秋颐不解：“怎么还格外预留时间，叫他们先准备着？”

“这些店铺虽在我母亲名下，每年也没少往江南送银钱，但如今掌事者多是棣君姐姐的人，凡事留一线罢。”她昨夜得了外祖母的准话，尽管可以任意施为，但从没去过的少东家搞突击检查，能遇上什么好竹歹笋的，哪里又说得准？不如先叫人去通传，时间没充裕到让他们欺上瞒下做假账，但彼此体面上却又能周全过去。

因此着意先陪李秋颐去看过她那家纸笔行，规模不甚大，却四样齐整，是个有赚头的营生。再往自家两间铺子来，那丝帛行与金银行临街而立，陈怀恩上来揭起车帘，林栖梧下了车，两个掌事娘子执手把灯照着，众人簇拥她进店。

本朝传承商周习俗，以商业为阴，所以东西二市，都在日中太阳正盛时，待敲鼓开市交易，日落前七刻便击钲闭市。日中之前这几个时辰，就是给店家用来进货，洒扫布置，等待开业的，也正好方便林栖梧她们来巡查。

或许是多亏她提前叫人通传，两家店的掌事都提前带着伙计，在店门口迎着请安，林栖梧款步入内，由着掌事们介绍经营情况，并依样往后头库房去。周萍香得了她嘱咐，大略翻检片刻，各色丝帛或可入眼，没什么林栖梧事先想的，霉烂蛀虫之事发生，金银行内多是妆奁之物，库房里五色华光，压地银山一般。

林栖梧不过问些诸如：“西市寸土寸金，除了后头这间库房，其余的丝帛都存在哪里？”“各色首饰是请哪家工匠打的？”之类不伤根骨之事，等话套的差不多，也在店内转足一圈，早有人请过两张大圈椅来放在厅中，林栖梧和李秋颐依言坐下。

她向掌事要了人口花名册，让严舜英按名一个个叫进来看视，将店内伙计帮佣逐一看完，再当着他们的面，清点账目名册。

诚如李秋颐之前临时补的课，帐簿每页都分作上下，红笔记入，墨字计出，上面时不时便盖着一个个唬人的戳记。她略点一点，闲坐着喝了口茶，才笑问掌事：“这里都是流水薄，抄的红帐在哪？取去年的总清薄给我看。”

才过了年关不足一月，怎么样也不能推说没有，掌事再不情愿，还是拿出总薄来，原本料想林栖梧一个未服礼的小娘子，应也看不出什么纰漏来，哪里知道她踩在了巨人的肩膀上，有公式可以套。简单说起来就是旧管+新收-开除=实在。

不过时下民间多用的四柱结算法有明显的缺陷，此法源自官府用作人口普查，为了记录钱粮收支而产生的，官府只在乎每年能有多少赋税入库，并不理会稽核账务是否正确。所以依样推广到民间后，林栖梧他们这样只管出钱，不管经营，年末看账目的“股东”，没法从中看出盈亏情况，及一年经济波动对资产余额的影响。

林栖梧拥有时代金手指，知道官方的四柱结算法，在民间愈发旺盛的经济活动上不适用，推广西式记账未免太超前，所以她这会儿用的是近现代中式的龙门帐法。

直接要了空白纸笔，拿两张纸分别列了两个财务报表，命名为进缴结册和存该结册，相当于现代的利润表和资产负债表。

进，是收入项目。缴，是发生的支出。存，是资产和债权。该，是资本和债务。按照平衡公式，进-缴=存-该，只要两个表得出的数额相当，就是“合龙门”，龙门帐法因此得名。

她将那令人头疼的账目交给掌事捧着：“有来必有去，来去必相等。也不用每日的细流，就拿每月的草流来算。咱们从建熙二十四年正月开始吧，劳烦掌事一一报来。”


	15. 玉盘切鲙

清算后的结果在意料之中，掌事冷汗涔涔，仅仅是去岁一年，便大致差错了百来贯，都够在曲江买幢精巧的别院了。固然有记账方法的问题，差错的大头却是几层盘剥的缘故。

丝帛本来就是通用货币的一种，且丝帛细软，比银钱更好夹带，伙计们运送过程中，想必不乏偷藏几卷的，这种事也难查访，怕是人人都有，这是第一层。

每岁进项要先归到荣府账房，再往江南给李宓送，梁管家那起子鬃狗似的，还不闻着肉腥味就上来啃一口，这是第二层。

此外，李府的形势已大不如前，油锅里的钱还要捞出来花用，李宓山高水远鞭长莫及，几间店铺和田庄的产出有多少，不都是随王棣君说了算，这是第三层。

原本林栖梧的打算，只是整顿人手，大体经营方针不变，但逛了一圈下来，看过账目后却改了主意。这两家店铺都是看似有盈余，积年之下早已出多进少撑门面罢了，库房里的存货也不过外头瞧着光鲜，好比树根已被虫蛀溃烂，与其花大代价整治虫害，不如连根拔起，择期再种下一棵新树。

国公府这棵大树，眼下背靠的确好乘凉，可一旦大厦倾颓，檐下避雨的人难免被牵累。将来林栖梧自己是能抽身退步回苏州去，京城的铺面产业却是带不走的，等来日另起炉灶做大后，再遭池鱼之殃岂不枉然？

若非账面清算后实在不像样，林栖梧也下不得这样快刀斩乱麻的决心，这一遭也算塞翁失马了，遂吩咐将库房尽快清仓，不求盈余多少，却务必要做到和李府彻底财务切割。叫宣扬的街知巷闻，这两间铺子清仓后闭店歇业，往后再开业新东家另有其人，不能让赵郡李家的名头专美于前。

林栖梧对严冬青说：“严叔是京城地界上的老人了，且将这西市的买卖行市与我说来。”

“所谓东贵西富，和东市相比，西市兼有各国商人来往，除了买卖外，食肆酒坊，茶馆驿站一应俱全，丝帛金银行当更有十数逾家。”

“如此需得并驱争先，当以物美价廉为要，账目亏空如此，掌事们费力填补尚不及，哪里再有好生经营，与同行竞逐的巧思。”林栖梧道：“却不知偌大一个西市，天子脚下朝廷如何辖制？”

“市内居中的常平仓与平准署，均由太府寺所设，专门掌管财货交易，调节物价平衡，处理店肆纠纷，乃至度量器物，辨其真伪轻重。”

林栖梧听闻此言，遂借着清仓闭店，重整开业的名头，遣陈怀恩去一趟市署报备，拓出一份地图。

占地数千亩的西市，内有井字形交叉的四条路，将整个市场分作一个九宫格，东西南北的大路宽约十余米，足够马车畅行无阻，除外自然还有许多小路，通向市场深处。店铺都不是胡乱排列，而是按照行业种类规整排序。

林栖梧一一瞧罢：“当真百花齐放，可见中庸守成非长久计，还要另想个推陈出新的营生才好。”

李秋颐便问：“姐姐可是有了想头？”

“未见得好，说出来大家参详。”林栖梧道：“方才我看丝帛与金银行的账目，泰半是女客，且多有在两家店铺都光顾的。这些客源是积年口碑而来，怎好白白流失？就看能否兼而并之，做一家专为女子服务的店铺。”

西市中的店铺，多半只专攻一行，林栖梧想做的，是集餐饮、聚会、娱乐为一体，类似于后世的文化会馆：“长安城豪族林立，朱雀大街上随便扔一朵宫花都能砸中一个贵女的马车。这些出手阔绰的小娘子，就是我们的受众群。”

长安城的小娘子聚会，无外乎节庆时往曲江游宴，休沐日间或打场马球，平时的主要地点，除了各自家中花园别院，便是东西两市了。其实这也和后世闺蜜的约会大同小异，逛街和下午茶，是尽管俗套但永远必不可少的主题。

这个时代同男官一般，相约去平康坊猎艳的女子毕竟是少数。更多的小娘子还是待守闺阁只和同性交际，林栖梧想给她们提供一个自由舒心的社交平台，让女孩们能在足够安全放心的环境里社交，继而产生亲密无间的情谊。

“在店内分别设置书房、茶室、餐饮、美容和娱乐室，定期组织主题交流活动。”林栖梧侃侃而谈：“闺阁中的小娘子，可以交流诗书字画。生产过的妇人，便有产后护理和育儿的心得分享。从仕的女官人更多了个守望相助的平台，还有女子共通的妆容、衣裳、首饰、香料等，诸如此种不胜枚举……”

在西市这里的便算是总店，如果营业得当成效不错，曲江的庄子可以改为分店，分店采取会员制，只邀请经过考量的忠实女客加入，举办一些更为私密的活动。曲江的地段比西市安静惬意，且在城外属于私人名下，更具有隐蔽性，能让小娘子们从现实的喧嚣桎梏中暂时抽身，觅得一片心安处。

这笔生意要徐徐图之，林栖梧心怀更大的蓝图，银钱盈余还在其次，其中积蓄的人脉力量，就是她将来无形的政治资本。

只是这样大的营生，单靠她和李秋颐的号召力是做不起来的，纵然做起来，京城世家关系错杂，现下她们的能力也护不住这么大的场子。只能群策群力：“还要一个背景够坚实，且志同道合的盟友才好。”

李秋颐便提起明瑜，严冬青也道：“坊间都说，容成公主的次女肖似乃母，多蒙海内众名士凡至都者，未有不垂青目的，是以王府高人颇聚。”

林栖梧却摇头：“阿瑜性子跳脱，心无城府，想一出是一出的，请她呼朋引伴来玩还使得，要长久参与经营，只怕反倒是难为她。”

李秋颐叹道：“既要通晓这些世家贵女们爱玩的奇技淫巧，还要交友广博有着大把闲钱和玩乐的兴致，眼下一时也找不出比明瑜更适合的人选了。”林栖梧点头称是暂且应下：“今日横竖要会面，晚些时候且问问她的意思罢。”

说话便至午间，林栖梧留周萍香几个媳妇在店中清仓，派严冬青往曲江庄子上打理，便与李秋颐往西市前去赴约。

城门敲响两百下鼓声，商贩络绎入市，人潮如织中，果见明瑜一袭抢眼的大红猩猩毡的斗篷，在放生池前与一个头梳椎髻的小娘子说话。

李秋颐上前一拍明瑜的肩，那小娘子也应声回过头来，林栖梧瞧她生得方额广颐，同明瑜面容并不相仿，不过姊妹间也未必都生得像，遂问明瑜：“可是令姊华瑾？”

“今日不巧，我阿姊原说要同往，因有事绊住了，托我向你们告假，改日在府上亲自设宴赔罪。这位是我十一表姐，路上遇着了便说一起来逛。”

明瑜的表姐，那就是宫中的金枝玉叶了。林栖梧二人报过家承同她见礼。那十一殿下好个仪表，却无半点皇室贵女的骄矜：“我单名一个琛字，建熙十八年桂月生人，姊妹们唤我阿琛便是。今日冒昧叨扰相聚，该我先做个东道，不知可都用过午食不曾？”

林栖梧笑道还不曾，华琛遂言及西市有间张家食店，切鲙做的最好，四人结伴而去，明瑜还与华琛顽笑：“我见你特意带了加吉鱼出来，以为要去放生池里，做一回善男信女呢？”

“早春登州岁贡，不过三十来条红加吉，多是送去长乐宫孝敬祖母的，我们承明宫也只分得两条而已。”华琛语带确信：“就算要放生，我也不在这西市惺惺作态，咱们上游放了鱼，下游便有鱼贩捞起来去卖了，白给不相干的人做了嫁衣裳。”

养尊处优的天家贵女，并非清冷孤傲目无下尘之辈，反倒颇晓长安市井之事，林栖梧因而心生好感与她攀谈：“说的很是，况且加吉鱼生于海岛，在长安池水中如何活得？”

华琛看了林栖梧一眼，接道：“正是这话，与其困于浅滩遭虾戏，不如早做个了结。”

“你们啊，吃个切鲙倒还吃出禅意来了，我可不懂。”明瑜笑道：“我只管全了口腹之欲罢。”众女闻言笑倒不提。

入张家食店后择一隔间，室内炭火正旺，她们依次脱了大衣裳，却见华琛穿着袊袖窄小的翻领胡服，下身是波斯裤和金锦小蛮靴。在云想衣裳，髻簇珠翠的大势所趋下，这样穿着的女子，无疑彰示着她与主流文化背道而驰。以公主之身，行不韪之事，还行得如此泰然自若。林栖梧赞道：“原是以买马的名头出来的，阿琛姐姐胡服骑射，再合适不过。”

华琛听了果然高兴：“你我身量差不多，我开春做了好些胡服，你爱什么花色，且先送你几件顽，配上那浑脱帽，倒比广袖长衫来得便宜。”

一时新鲜的切鲙端上来，白玉瓷盘衬着薄如蝉翼的金红鱼片，令人食指大动，饱蘸芥酱入口，当真鲜美至极。华琛作为东道主，亲自为她们温酒：“这是腊月里家中自酿的江米酒，咱们都未服礼，不然以剑南烧春配切鲙，更显其中滋味。”

“吃罢切鲙，再劳店家烹半只羊来，炖至酥烂与芦菔煨汤，早春寒意当尽去也。”

玉盘初鲙鲷，金鼎正烹羊，酒酣耳热之际，因听华琛笑问明瑜：“阿瑾素来疼你，今日是被谁绊住了脚？”

“还能有谁？原都同我说好了，临行前有椒房宫来使，就被你八哥叫走了嘛。你也知道，我阿姊性子寡淡，偏偏待珏表哥无有不应，连我这亲妹子尚要靠后，真所谓一物降一物。”

华琛见林栖梧等在旁，不欲冷落她二人，便将家中事一一说来：“连我在内，这一辈兄弟姊妹统共十六人，单名皆从斜玉旁。承明宫静嫔卢氏，怜我生母早逝，便记在她名下教养。卢娘娘是太后的侄女，平素常领我往祖母处问安随侍，明瑜她们姊妹又在长乐宫中起居，因而彼此相熟。”华琛想起之前各自报的家承，又补充道：“如此算来，咱们皆是沾亲带故的，更不必见外，今日权作有缘重逢，往后更相和睦了。”


	16. 珠联璧合

“既这样说，我倒有事请教。”林栖梧道：“去岁别父来京，母亲留了些产业，因嫌侯门公府拘束，想在外头置办个所在。一则联窗风雨杯酒言欢，要顽什么一应有的，倒比家中自在便宜；二则志趣相投各抒己见，彼此谈会学问也可日进。”她只是探探口风，并不急着把进项收益之事过明路。

华琛合掌笑道：“好极，很该如此！市井之徒常说内庭好，什么金砖铺地琉璃为瓦，御苑遍植奇草仙藤。可住得久了才知道，一眼望去尽是四方宫墙，没有比这更闷的去处了。”她叹了口气：“便是我今日出来，也要借阿瑜的名头，得了卢娘娘和祖母的首肯，且闭市前就得回去，若迟上一步丹凤门落锁，自有那多事的御史风闻参奏了。”

林栖梧听她说得绘声绘色，不由失笑，之前见华琛举止合宜，想来大略是天家子女普遍早熟的缘故。如今言谈投机，聊开了才知道，不论如何早熟，究竟是个孩子：“却不知如今宫中世家的姊妹，闲暇之余都时兴做些什么？”

“我家规矩多，可一般年纪的兄弟姊妹，谁爱成日家正襟危坐，被师傅拘着念书？课业愈忙，更得变着法儿，寻些精致的淘气。”华琛如数家珍：“喜静者作博弈围棋，喜动者则投壶斗鸡。另有蹴鞠马球之类，因能健身练武，便是六军十卫操演之余，也多爱以此为戏。”

“若是不惯在外行走的闺阁女儿，阿琛觉得她们当喜好什么？”

“性子贞静些的，同我七哥十二妹那般，不若仿魏晋名士曲水流觞，或竖词坛，或开诗社，复一复清谈古礼。乃至酌酒抚琴，莳花焚香，品茗听雨，赏雪候月……这般说来我也驰往了。”华琛道：“这是一件正经大事，我虽不才，少不得先自荐，帮你作兴起来。”

林栖梧见众人都流露出兴味，方道：“大家鼓舞起来才好，不要你谦我让的，各有主意自管说出来大家平章。阿瑜也出个主意，秋颐妹妹也说个话儿。”

明瑜道：“世家贵女里，除了那起子读腐了书的，谁不嫌家中拘束？听见有这个想头，哪有不巴望着出来的。我虽不擅经营操持，倒颇识得几个人，从中牵线搭桥，管教你门庭若市就是了。”

因问起那产业几所，现坐落何处，听得林栖梧说罢，华琛道：“我未服礼开府，出入宫禁不便，还要仰赖妹妹们多辛苦。真佛也得金身配，若要留住回头客，头一件要紧的便是店内的装潢。”她从袖中取出一袋叶子金：“妹妹爱怎么就怎么样办，也不必问我，只求别存心替我省钱，要好看为上。”

林栖梧到底不收：“姐姐虽信重于我，到底找个休沐日，咱们四人一同往市署，定过文券合契才好。亲姊妹尚要明算帐，事前将权责分派，拟出个既定章程来，往后才好依样办来。姐姐若不依我，我也不敢附骥了。”

“既如此，少不得下月中和节再聚。”大家又商议一回，因华琛之前说过作东道，三人便不跟她十分争抢，饭毕敛衽正容，同往马行而去。

其实林栖梧前世能死于深海浮潜这种极限运动，不用说是个胆大爱玩的，她对马并不陌生，拍古装题材的影片时，作为工作人员也没少借着“职权之便”玩过道具。

然而经由道具老师洗刷好，等待上镜拍摄的马。和古代被聚集在槽枥之内饲养的马，两者间的差别截然不同。林栖梧她们根本不用多问西市的马行在哪，马儿的叫声和咀嚼声，还有马粪的浓烈气味，也足够为一行人指明方向了。

“养马之处气味难免呛人。”见了林栖梧和李秋颐下意识的掩鼻皱眉，华琛笑道：“我初次挑马时也这样，时日久了便能习惯，妹妹们若一时不适，尽管在外头歇会子也无妨。”

“若要学骑射，忍些脏苦分属应当，是我失态了。”林栖梧自我反思，从前拍戏时什么苦没吃过，这会儿怎么娇惯的一点气味都受不了？她念电影学院时，是拍纪录片出身，生理期背着五六十斤的斯坦尼康在泥潭里滚过，三伏天蹲雨林任凭蚊虫叮咬，只为拍出优质素材。争奈来了这时代，当上几个月的贵族小姐，倒由俭入奢易的矫情起来。

“姐姐原是陪我们来挑马的，哪有反叫你们等的道理。”林栖梧取了漉水囊润一润嗓子，又递给旁边同样面色不善的李秋颐，帮助她咽下因马匹腥臊，而喉间翻涌起的酸意，遂对华琛道：“这便进去吧，只是我不通相马之术，还劳姐姐当个伯乐指点一二。”

西市的马行约莫饲养了近百匹马驹，华琛分门别类说与她听：“体形小巧、鬣毛丰长的是南诏种，善走山路驼运货物。胸廓深广、体形粗壮的是西宁种，农耕役用都是好的。还有那眼大眸明、头颈高昂的是回纥种，若要骑乘当选它为上。”

林栖梧想一想回纥的地理位置，结合读过的史书：“可是前朝乌孙种的后代，被叫做‘天马’的那个？”

“乌孙种在前朝多为军用，其中公马必被割骟，能繁衍至今的已是杂|交种了。如今军用的多是室韦马，体格虽不大，但性情耐劳，且不畏寒冷，善加调驯后最适合上战场，因而宇内凡有室韦种，多为夏官收归军需，西市马行里恐怕难见。”说到这华琛不由一叹：“我三姐姐许嫁室韦和亲，朝廷聘礼之中索要良驹千匹，便为着与我国的雌马配|种。”

说起自家姐姐不日要去和亲的事，华琛难免面露戚色，林栖梧深知这话题不便继续，转而问道：“那便依阿琛所言，买一匹回纥种，我瞧着横竖差不离，却怎样挑选才好？”

“你先远看全貌可有合眼缘的？”林栖梧指出数匹毛色光泽漂亮的，华琛招呼马行的伙计，将这些回纥种依次笼好，二人上前抬起马蹄，细看骨棒粗细，更让林栖梧亲自上手，试探筋腱是否有力。俗话说好马出在腿上，这时代还没发明马蹄铁，若是蹄质不好容易磨损，马匹的使用寿命就大大下降了。

华琛将马赶起来看走相，指给林栖梧看马前行时，留在地上的蹄印，不能形成一条直线的通通排除。剩下的几匹当腰掐上一把，检查背腰抗力是否强健，掀开毛看前山后山，鼻嘴有无病症：“有经验的相马人，掰开嘴巴摸一摸就能确定年龄，三岁时钳齿开始磨损，六岁则牙齿出齐，十来岁齿面逐渐成角形，十五岁后切齿更长……知晓这些才不怕被伙计忽悠着，为年迈体弱的老马出了高价。”

最后华琛让马头冲着阳光，伸手在眼前晃三晃，检查视觉好坏，选中了一匹三岁的俊秀小马，毛色以栗棕为主，四肢前额略有几点白章，让马行一个壮实伙计骑上去走一圈，确认马匹踱步足够轻快灵活：“我不过给你做个参考，若更慎重些，亲自骑乘数日后方定下的才好，最要紧的是马的性子跟主人合得来。”

“只是初学骑射所用，想来已尽够了，很不必更费心力。”林栖梧谢过华琛，明瑜也与李秋颐另挑一匹，共付清七十余贯钱后，往临街的鞦辔行去买马具。

没骑过马的人，可能以为马头左右系两根绳子，也就是“辔”，就能控制马前进的方向，其实真正合用的马具，还需更多精巧设计。马头区有络头和衔镳，马颈要固定的攀胸，腹部除了马鞍，还有叫做鞯的褥子，垫在鞍下用作缓冲，以及相当于现代自行车挡泥板的障泥。

讲究的世家贵女们买马具，跟现代逛街买包异曲同工，除了皮革材质是否实用之外，还得符合各人的审美取向：络头的各条皮带上要缀满小金花，形制必要跟马鞭上的花纹相配。若不骑乘时，得买茸绫的香帕覆在银鞍之上，和给名牌包套防尘袋是一个路数……

再譬若华琛和明瑜，尽管已有了自己惯用的马具，来鞦辔行也不会空手而归，当卢、杏叶、云珠等马饰应有尽有，好比现代姑娘给宠物犬买衣服项链。小娘子们把那铜质鎏金，亦或南海贝壳制的杏叶，说说笑笑往自家爱马身上比划，挑上个把时辰不在话下。

大概是见林栖梧一行人舍得给马花钱，鞦辔行的伙计送她们出门时，还不忘宣传一把自家做美容的手艺：“娘子们若得空，带着爱马来剪个鬣毛，五花散作云满身，正是如今长安城最时兴的样式！”林栖梧含笑应下。

西市临近闭市，须得各自早还家，临别前，华琛从衣内取出一方螭龙戏珠的印来：“微物不堪，略表今日之谊。”

寿山芙蓉桃花冻石触手生温，形如片片桃花掩映溪涧之中，更以小篆刻就“呦呦鹿鸣”四字。林栖梧会心一笑：“无功受实禄，何以克当！”遂解下腰间的翠玉桐纹璧形佩，理顺彩绦亲与华琛带上：“这枚桐纹佩因合了我的表字，素日常伴在身，权且拿它做个见证罢。”

金石之交，遂定于兹。约好了下次会面的日子，大家闲话一番，就此作别。回李府的路上，林栖梧和李秋颐感叹，议论起华琛贵为天子女： “难道事事亲为，如何在相马术上这般擅长？”

“姐姐去岁才来京，方不知宫里这桩旧事。”李秋颐为她解惑：“当初闹得好大阵仗，卢娘娘，也便是静嫔所生的七皇子华珩，和十一帝姬华琛一同练习骑射时，不知怎么惹得马兴发狂，生生从马背上摔下来，祖母进宫探望后，回来与我们感慨，七皇子性命虽无碍，终身却要不良于行。”

“太后和静嫔，想来原本是对七皇子寄予厚望的。”林栖梧忖度道：“正亲王的位子，历来由皇帝同辈中身份最尊者继承。当朝的正亲王，便是圣人胞妹，太后亲女的容成公主华怡。七皇子若无身障，平安长至服礼后，将来诸皇子中舍他其谁？”

“正是这话，圣人亦是范阳卢氏所出，七皇子华珩身份尊贵，从前谁能掖其锋芒？算起来就连太子，论母家不过丹阳何氏，亦远不及他的。然而经此一事，华珩的前程断不中用了。”

“十一帝姬本是静嫔养女，然而静嫔亲子坠马时，正与她一同练习骑射，纵然与华琛无关，恐怕她受此牵连后，在承明宫的日子也不好过。”林栖梧了然：“她对相马之术格外留心，当是唇亡齿寒、切肤之痛了。”


	17. 碧纱橱内

初更三刻，鼓声四动，坊门皆闭，夜禁人行。

赵郡李氏乃公侯之家，可在坊墙上单独开门，车架回到李府，照旧从西边角门进，林栖梧单独跟着卢老太君在暖阁起居，李秋颐姊妹三个，住的则是荣府后院的绣楼。偶尔联窗夜话，拉着李秋颐在暖阁住一晚便罢了，断不能日日如此，兼之各人总有些私事要做。二人遂约好了明日同往书院的时辰，在垂花门外暂别。

林栖梧穿过超手游廊，见正中穿堂小小三间厅房内，垒着数十口樟木箱子，也不见有丫头来归置，笑道：“不年不节的，是个什么缘法？”

“箱上绘就四君子，瞧着不似咱们府中风物。”秦明月这话倒让林栖梧沉吟起来，梅兰竹菊用以象征文人品性高洁，素为清流门第钟爱。李府是讲究富贵排场的世家，箱具上用的多是牡丹灵芝，五福百寿等吉祥图案：“或是哪家清流来往应酬也是有的。”

如此进了厅后正房，鸳鸯正在招呼小丫头们在游廊上点灯，见了林栖梧，因笑迎上来打起帘子：“姑娘回来了。”一面示意她往东边碧纱橱去。

卢老太君的荣庆堂是个五进院落，起居的上房面阔五间，林栖梧自入府以来，都跟着外祖母在西梢套间暖阁里起居，而东梢的碧纱橱，从前是由李颜住着，他们表兄妹这般也算互不相扰。

却听鸳鸯道：“颜哥儿已随着二太太回去住了，日用家什一并搬走。老太君另从库中寻了体己，将碧纱橱里给姑娘重新收拾妥当，姑娘且随我去瞧瞧可还合意。”

去岁刚入京，议论起房舍的事，卢老太君就说过将李颜挪出来，让林栖梧安置在碧纱橱内。只是一则她当时初来乍到不便惊扰，二来寒冬天冷诸事繁杂，却不知今日是为了什么，就这样风风火火的办了？

所谓碧纱橱，是用连排木隔扇分割开的空间，一般人家在扇框上糊纸，李府这等门第，则在框架上糊纱。好比后世沙特阿拉伯七星酒店的总统套房，是李府小辈中的顶级待遇。这扇碧纱橱，就是卢老太君将最珍爱的人保护起来的天然屏障。

卢老太君二子一女中，最疼爱的是女儿李宓。李宓远嫁病故，卢老太君将珍爱之心，尽数转至李宓的唯一骨血林栖梧身上，本是人之常情。

林栖梧搬进碧纱橱原是应当，但令人疑惑的是，李颜自小在卢老太君膝下撒娇卖乖，一向也颇得宠爱的。如何顷刻之间天翻地覆，叫他跟着王夫人回去住，不啻李府一场巨变。

更别说这大张旗鼓的更换陈设，书架几案一应齐整，尤属那巧夺天工的红木镂雕拔步床，倒像合着地步打就，连糊窗屉的都用了霞影纱，颜色又艳，纱又轻软，远远望去竟如烟雾一般。

鸳鸯度其情态道：“老太君今日乏了些，现在暖阁炕上略歪一歪。担心姑娘在外头吹了风受凉，命灶间炖了乌鸡，眼下正用文火煨着呢。姑娘洗漱毕了，喝两口汤再去问安也使得。”林栖梧道过谢，鸳鸯便辞去不提。

因今日去过马场，身上不可避免沾染了气味，众女合力把浴盆掇到屏风后，注了兰汤依次洗沐。

林栖梧适才洗了澡，这会儿将半干的头发身后散着，由着熏笼的热气起来，单穿着红绸小袄也不觉得冷。

先喝几口炖得鲜香的乌鸡汤，秦明月端来四碟子精致小菜，林栖梧笑道：“这油盐炒枸杞芽儿，使个小丫头给三姑娘送去。这一碟豆腐皮包子，是你素习爱吃的，你便拿了去。”遂就着一盘春笋并风腌果子狸，吃罢了整碗红稻米粥。

见严舜英她们还都用着饭，林栖梧也不必人来服侍，自倒了一钟温水，拿漱盂漱过口，回身把一件貂颏子满襟的暖袄披上，过明间往卢老太君暖阁来。

卢老太君倚在榻上睡着，琥珀坐在旁边锤腿，林栖梧接过手来待了半晌，因见方桌上蜡烛烧得久了，恐蜡油带火落下，取了小银剪来拨弄。不想蜡花晃人眼，卢老太君醒来，见了她便笑问：“我的儿，几时回来的？用过饭了不曾？”

林栖梧一面答，一面脱了外袍拉了鞋履，就一头埋进外祖母怀里。卢老太君给她掖掖被角，祖孙俩依偎着说话：“你那屋子打点得略仓促了些，暂且将就着胡乱睡一夜罢，等明儿你去了学里，我好腾出手来料理。”

“已经尽善尽美了，如今早春还透着寒意呢，外祖母白费这个精神做什么。”

卢老太君摇头道：“从前你娘在闺中所居，一草一纸皆是我亲手打理的。如今等我替你收拾，包管又大方又素净。我的体己收到如今，也只给了你才不枉费。”

祖母一片慈心怎好推拒，林栖梧应下，另说起今日出门所遇人事，不可避免谈到了店铺的亏空，却听卢老太君冷笑道：“早料着其中必有龌龊，只是未料得这般猖狂。我这把老骨头尚且还硬朗着，她们便已有了这许多图谋，若我将来照拂不到，你但凡是个性子软糯的，岂不要听凭她们摆弄？”

这话里语带不满，倒像是积怨已久，林栖梧宽慰道：“棣君姐姐素来孝顺，图谋得不过是钱财之事，别的怕是万万不敢。”

“你道我说她们是谁？棣君的孝心我也知道，她和颂哥儿纵吃得下这么些钱，也没这个胆子。这些年府里的事千头万绪，也多亏了她周旋，可惜她千好万好，偏偏生在了太原王家。”这话就是明指了：“荆氏是续弦，因身份低些，一味的怕老爷，我跟前不过应个景儿。王氏平素瞧着妥帖，底下的盘算却比荆氏有过之无不及。见我多疼了你和三丫头两分，也要借着颜哥儿的由头分一杯羹，我岂能如她的意？”

不必卢老太君再多解释，今日风波的起因，林栖梧已经听明白了：“我那铺子是母亲的陪嫁，原不算在这里头。说来不过给秋颐一间纸笔行的事，就值得这般叫人意动？”

“秋颐她们三个，自小吃穿用度，乃至钗环盥沐之物，都是一样的。其实公侯之家的小娘子何至于此，不过是嫡母们图省事，懒得在庶出姑娘身上多费心。”卢老太君叹道：“你这些姊妹，也就比人家丫头略强些罢了。”

林栖梧听闻此言，唯有缄默不语，卢老太君拍了拍她：“我半截身子还没入土呢，现已将她们那蠢动心思弹压下去了，往后自然也不由得人盘算。同你说不过是叫你留个神。后宅权柄腾挪之事最消磨心智，既走出了垂花门外，很不必来淌这浑水。外祖母只盼你毛羽一丰满，飞上九天揽星月。”

卢老太君道：“我嘱咐鸳鸯喊你过来，并不是为着你舅母们，闹心添堵的事向你吐苦水。原是你父亲从扬州来了消息。”说着便自袖中递来一封信：“你这丫头倔得很，哪有成日家跟自己亲爹别性子的？”

林栖梧有点纳闷：“原是父亲来了信？可我并不曾与父亲有隙，外祖母何出此言？”

“你还打量着瞒我？上京这么些日子了，你可曾和扬州有书信往来？”卢老太君虎着脸，轻戳了下她的额头：“如今倒要你阿耶放下身段来向女儿求和，却成个什么体统？”

林栖梧心里大喊冤枉，她在扬州上京的船上穿越来了，和林海未逢一面。虽说在原身的记忆里父慈女孝的情形不少，但林海对她来说却是个彻头彻尾的陌生人。加上上京之后的事千头万绪，又不是真的亲爹，自然把跟林海联络的事抛到九霄云外了。

卢老太君见她低了半日头，还以为她是心虚：“我这么金尊玉贵，千娇万宠的女儿嫁了他，没几年撒手人寰，我又何尝不曾怨怪？只是如今事无挽回，你们父女之情不能也丢了。若不妨我蹬腿去了，我的儿，你还靠哪一个呢？”

听出了外祖母的苦口婆心，林栖梧赶紧认错：“我记下了，一定常常跟父亲联络，明日我就写信回去。”

她只管板着外祖母的脖子说长说短的，倒叫卢老太君先掌不住笑了：“你父亲送了十几口扬州的人情土物来，我叫他们搁在前头厅上了，你吩咐房里的丫头，该拣什么给各房送去，横竖是个心意，旁的倒慢慢收拾不迟。”这话里有几分无奈：“你这个爹啊，贯来是文人从简的心思，也不晓得因地制宜。我们这样人家，便是拿个棒槌也得当真金吆喝的，哪有他这般悄摸儿把东西送来的道理？”

“父亲是怕大张旗鼓地送来，叫有心人说嘴，误会府上没照顾好我，不过慈父多忧而已。而外祖母叫把父亲送来的箱笼搁在厅堂中，不急着让丫头们归置，也是为了叫有心人看清楚，我并非羸弱孤女，除了府上也另有依靠凭恃。”林栖梧道：“能得长辈们这般疼爱，当是我的福分。”

“你懂得这其中意思便罢了。”听见外头敲了更响，卢老太君摆摆手：“明日该往学里去了，还不静静地躺着睡呢。”

“寅时便要起来，何苦扰得外祖母睡不安稳。”林栖梧趿鞋下了床，将帐幔自拢了，仍回碧纱橱去。

秦明月正在铺床安褥，严舜英见她回来，递了张单子来：“这是我娘才传进来的，今日店铺清点的库存，给姑娘过个目。”

林栖梧接过来笑道：“方才议论那厅上箱笼，说不似咱们府中风物，可不正是这话嘛，竟是我父亲从扬州送来的。”

于是把卢老太君提点之处，一一说与她们听，按规矩往各房送些人情土物略表心意之类，方细看店铺的单目：“另将这金蝉如意带钩给棣君姐姐，玛瑙雕荔枝摆件送去二舅母那。”

秦明月不解：“不说叫她们把历年亏空给填补了，咱们还白饶给人东西？”

林栖梧点头称是：“没错，我听闻蝉餐风饮露，秉性高洁，苟非吾之所有，虽一毫而莫取，与棣君姐姐最为般配。而这裂开的荔枝，象征着利势大开，这样的好东西，又舍二舅母其谁？明日务必敲锣打鼓的给她们送过去，满府里十停人，怎么也得叫七八停知道这宗事。”

严舜英先想明白了，扑哧一笑：“姑娘好生促狭，蝉‘鸣’同于‘名’，荔枝则为‘利’，可不是名利双收的好兆头嘛。这礼送的人如鲠在喉，她们不收不好，收了心里更不是滋味。”

林栖梧笑道：“这么些年近千贯的钱，早晚要叫她们吐出来的，只眼下羽翼未丰，不过在话术上打个机锋，出出气罢了。”又叙了一回，方才安歇。


End file.
